


The Day the Sun Turned Black

by NerdKenz2001



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Toph Beifong, Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Medical Inaccuracies, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Spirit Zuko, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph Being Awesome, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdKenz2001/pseuds/NerdKenz2001
Summary: During the Coup of Ba Sing Sa, Zuko chose to go against his sister. Azula, who was backed into a corner and as a result shot lightning at Aang, but Zuko saved him.By taking the lightning himself.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Agni & Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & The Gaang (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Iroh (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Iroh, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 171
Kudos: 1712





	1. Chapter 1

The avatar was entering the avatar state. In the catacombs under Ba Sing Sa where there are thousands of sharp, heavy crystals hanging from the ceiling. Also, Azula was there.

Things were not the greatest.

”Nephew, you must chose now! You are at your crossroads of destiny, and you _must_ choose!” Iron exclaimed as he blasted fire at the Dai Li that Azula had under her control.

”Yes, brother. You must choose your side now,” Azula smirked. “You can finally return home.”

Home...

Father...

”You can receive father’s love again.” Hook. Line. And sinker. Azula knew what her brother’s weakness was and how to exploit it so that he will be her little puppet. When will he ever learn that she always manipulate those who are weak?

Right now, apparently.

 _‘Father’s love,’_ Zuko thought. He froze as his mind raced with memories of his father. It started out with good memories from the beach where they went on vacation. That was some of the few times their family was happy, but those happy memories were replaced by the verbal abuse. Being told that he was useless. That he was lucky to be born and his sister was born lucky. How his father implies that he’s the reason his mom left, that he was a mistake, and he should have killed him.

Ozai never did love him and he never will.

Zuko made his decision.

He quickly punched a blast of fire at his sister and ran towards her in order to capture her. He was tired of her always winning when they go head to head. Not this time and not again.

”So you are now a traitor to our people!” Azula yelled in frustration. How could she have been wrong? How could she have miscalculated how her brother would react?

”No, you became a traitor to our people when you became a blood thirsty maniac!” That seemed to get the desired effect because Azula screamed with increasing frustration and blasted blue flames at him, but Zuko jumped up and spun around as flames burst forth from his feet.

Azula put her hands together and used her flames to push Zuko’s flames apart. She couldn’t do this. She was up against the avatar, his groupies, and her own blood. The Dai Li were useless to that blind earth bender and her kooky uncle, so the Fire Nation princess was backed into a corner.

She turned towards the avatar and gave a smirk.

* * *

Iroh wanted to run over in order to hug his nephew. The former general wanted to tell Zuko know how proud of him he was, but he couldn’t, He was too busy keeping the Dai Li at bay with the young earth bender while the avatar and his friends took down his niece.

As the Final member of Azula’s Dai Li were out for the count, he grabbed some rope that a member of the guards were carrying and he quickly tied at least twenty guards up with it.

Suddently, he felt. The static in the air before lightning comes. Then he heard the crackling in the air.

Iroh turned around quickly and was just in time to witness his worse nightmare play out in front of him. His eyes followed the flow of lightning as it was aimed at the young avatar, but the child wasn’t the one who got hit.

It was Zuko.

His nephew had quickly ran from his spot besides the young water bender and jumped up to gain leverage against the leaning pillars of crystal. Zuko pushed the glowing boy before the bolt of light light struck him, but as a result the banished prince got struck instead.

Iroh could smell the scent of burnt flesh before he saw his nephew plummet towards the ground. He tried to run towards His nephew, but the avatar decided to aim his attack at Azula so he could barely get past with the debris flying everywhere. He could only see his nephew twitching on the ground. Hopefully he’s unconscious so that he’s not in any pain. It was the lesser of the two evils.

He did see both the water bender and that young earth bender that had helped him with the Dai Li rush over to Zuko. The water bender yelled at someone, possibly her brother due to the similar type of clothing. They boy hesitated but picked up his pseudo-son and they cried for the avatar to retreat.

They young boy seemed to gather his bearings once the female water bender got close enough to grab his wrist. Iroh couldn’t make out what she said because He felt a small hand wrap around his wrist. He looked down and saw it was the earth bender.

”Come on! We have to get outta here!” She yelled and ran with him towards the exit/ Ba Sing Sa had fallen, and his nephew with it.

* * *

Aang felt tears running own his face as he flew Appa away from Ba Sing Sa. In the saddle, Katara was trying to heal Zuko from the lightning that was meant for him. Zuko was fighting for his life with his uncle sobbing for his boy to survive. Katara was trying her best but she needed supplies that they simply did not have at this moment. Without them, the Spirit Water can only do so much.

”Come up Zuko,” Katara begged the former prince as she started crying. They had to cut off the poor boys tunic so that they can get to the wound faster and she had to softly wash the scrapes of the shirt that was burnt to his chest. The skin was charred black and peeling from the point of contact. The further from the wound the skin was blistering and pus was pooling around it.

”Un...cle...” Zuko choked out. Iroh quickly rushed over to his nephew and took his nephew’s hand in his.

”I’m here,” he whispered as his thumbs streaked Zuko’s knuckles. Zuko didn’t respond to him as his eyes close and he went eerily still, like death.

Katara’s eyes widen in fear and quickly started chest compressions. Zuko’s heart had stopped and she had to restart it in order to heal him. 

When they two benders were in the catacombs, they bonded over losing their mothers and he proved her inner thoughts that he was a good person deep down. Now, he was fighting for his life. He sacrificed himself for someone he could have let die, so she felt that he had the right to live, even if her brother disagreed.

”His fire nation! Why are you saving him?!” Sokaiya exclaimed. “Did you also forget the part Where he chased us around the world?!”

”Did you forget that he saved Aang and fought his crazy sister?!” Why was she protective of their former enemy? Was it because she saw him for what he really was? A scared child who only wanted to be loved?

Katara shook her head and continued the compressions that would get his heart beating again. “Come! On!”

Toph was holding onto Uncle as she heard Katara trying to revive the nephew of the man she met on the road a while ago. He was shaking due to him holding in his sobs as he watched.

For what seemed like forever, Zuko gasped for air and then he cried out in pain.

”How long?!” Katara yelled at Aang. “Do you see land?”

”I’m trying Katara! But-“ Aang was cut off when he saw some familiar blue and wooden ships that was docked at the shore of a small earth kingdom port. “I see Water Tribe ships!”

”Dad?!”

Aang gently lowered Appa besides the water tribe ships and ran towards the ship in a hurry. He yelled at those on duty to get the healing supplies.

”Young Avatar!” Aang looked up and gave a smile of relief when he saw Bato.

”Bato! We need help! Our friend is severely injured and we need supplies!” Before Bato could respond, a man with shoulder-length hair appeared next to him.

”Any friend of my children’s is-“

”Chief!” One of the crew members helping Katara with the injured Zuko. “They are fire nation!”

All of the tribesmen got into a fighting position while the two closet to Katara pushed her away from Zuko and then grabbed Zuko and flipped him over onto his injured stomach. The next thing they knew, the injured ex-prince gave out a wail that rivaled an elephant-seal when it was on the verge of death.

”Get away from him!” Katara yelled and pushed the tribesmen off of Zuko. When she got to him, she gently rolled him over and washed away any dirt that got on his chest.

”They are not the enemy! Zuko saved my lie and now we must save his!” Aang pleaded.

Hakoda stared at all of the children. The savior of the world was begging for his enemy’s life, his daughter caring for the enemy, and his son looking back between his friend and his enemy as if he’s confused on which path to follow. 

“Father, please!” His daughter begged. “They aren’t our enemy anymore!”

”Bring him aboard.” His tribesmen nodded hesitantly. They brought out a tarp that they used to carry their wounded, while Katara followed next to them to make sure they didn’t jostle him.

Before the older fire bender could board the ship, Hakoda held up his hand. “You will not board my ship unless you are bound. If you refuse then you’ll have to stay here.”

Sokka looked uneasy while the earth bender and Aang started to protest, but the old general held out his wrists.

”Good choice,” replied Hakoda and then turned around to make sure his daughter is safe. Injured or not, an alive fire bender is a dangerous fire bender.

* * *

Agni wasn’t happy. He wasn’t happy at _all._ His chosen was flickering between life and death because one of his children tried to kill the bridge between the Spirits and the living. 

“You are worried for your chosen,” La stated as she stood behind him. Agni just ignored the Ocean Spirit and continued watching the young man. La just continued speaking as they watched Zuko fight for his life. “My chosen can only do so much-“

“My chose is not weak-willed,” he snapped. “But I fear he feels as he no purpose.”

”Do you need to intervene?” Tui asked when he walked up next to La.

”We’ll see,” Agni sighed.

...

Zuko had fallen unconscious due to the extreme pain he was in. That was the better option because this gave Agni a chance to speak to his chosen.

”Where am I...?” Zuko muttered as he woke up to a dark room surrounding him.

”You are on the edge of death.” Agni huffed a flame from his mouth. “And you must make a choice.”

”I’m...dead?”

”Not quite. That is why I must ask you a question.” Zuko nodded while the rest of his body felt numb. What about Uncle Iroh? He already lost Lu Ten.

Agni gave a small smile. He shouldn’t be surprised that his chosen would worry more for his uncle than himself. He knew Zuko was a special one when he felt his spark came to life.

”Your body is too far damaged to come back on it’s own.” Before Zuko could interrupt, Agni held up his hand. “That is why I’m going to help you.”

”How?”

”By gifting you with part of my life force, but after you finish your destiny and if I need you...”

”I will be come the Sun Spirit,” Zuko whispered breathlessly and Agni nodded. “But why me?”

”You are my chosen. It is your destiny to spread my greatness to my children. For you to die while darkness is on the throne...”

Zuko looked down in sadness. He knew that his father was evil _now_ , but it hit different when Agni himself when he said that his father was evil. The Sun Spirit gave Zuko a sympathetic look.

”Will you accept these conditions?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/hkUPneP
> 
> YouTube: Nerd Kenz


	2. Chapter 2

Iroh sat in the meeting room in chains as the men of the Water Tribe glared at him. Lady Katara, who he learned her name from Avatar Aang, has yet to emerge from the healing room with any news on the boy he thought as a son.

”You are General Iroh, Dragon of the West.” Iroh nodded to confirm the question. “Why are you turning your back on the Fire Nation?”

”They turned their back on my nephew. My nephew was just a child-“

”Since when do Fire Nation care about children,” one of the allies of Chief Hakoda yelled. “Why would we feel bad for one Fire Nation brat if they don’t care for ours?!”

”I am not excusing what has happened. I was blinded by the lies my family told me and I will do anything to make it up, but right now my only priority is the boy I think of as my son.” Iroh held his head high despite the angry stares of those surrounding him.

”Why you..!”

”Enough!”

All of the men from the Water Tribe snapped their heads towards Chief Hakoda. He told his men that it was enough, there was no point in arguing with him. He did, however, sit across from the old general.

”General Iroh,” Hakoda stated. “If you plan to betray us-“

”I’m not.” Hakoda took a deep breath to steady himself from snapping at the man.

”We need your help and you need ours. A mutual understanding, you could say” The Dragon of the West raised an eyebrow and waited for Hakoda to continue. “We are planning to hijack a Fire Nation ship.”

”Bold move but why?”

”We-“

”Hakoda!” Bato called out. “We can’t just tell him about our plans!”

”If we want to trust him, then he must trust us. trust goes both ways,” Hakoda explained to the others. “I don’t like it either but it is a necessary evil.”

The men of the Water Tribe gave nervous looks to each other. They knew deep down that their chief was right but to inform the brother of the Fire Lord of their plan to defeat said Fire Lord?

Hakoda tuned towards Iroh and waited for his answer. Iroh looked at Hakoda and nodded.

”Do you have a map of a Fire Nation ship? What do you all have?” Iroh asked him. Hakoda gave him all the scrolls they have at the moment, which they said they were confusing blue prints of both the ships and the war balloons, basic maps of the Fire Nation, and the tanks.

”Now, let me explain how the ships work.”

* * *

Katara has yet to sleep since before they were run out of Ba Sing Sa. Zuko’s heart kept stopping and she kept reviving him.

”Katara,” Aang called from the doorway. “You need some rest...”

”I can’t Aang! What if his heart stops?! I’m the one who can-“

”Sugar Queen,” Toph said as she entered the room from the hallway. “I’ll make sure his heart is still beating.”

”Yeah, and if you want, you can sleep in that cot next to Zuko.” Katara gave a small smile to her friends and finally relented. She couldn’t heal him the best she could if she was running on fumes.

Katara gently lowered herself on the spare cot and within two seconds she fell into a deep sleep.

...

The water bender’s eyes slowly blinked open as she came to from her quick nap. That must be a good thing since her friends didn’t wake her up at all during her nap.

As she sat up and stretched out her muscles, she realized she didn’t hear anything. No rustling of clothes or hushed whispers. Just the staggered breathing from Zuko. Fear gripped her heart an quickly turned around to see neither Toph nor Aang sitting by Zuko’s side as promised.

 _’Those idiots!’_ Katara thought angrily as she scrambled towards the injured older teen. She checked the wound and determined that she needed to left the wound breathe before she changed his bandages. 

“This is going to hurt,” Katara whispered as she mentally prepared herself. It was a good thing that the fire bender was still unconscious from when she wrapped his wounds the first time.

The lightning wound contact point was black and blisters started to develop. There are areas where the skin was completely burned off and blood was pouring from the wound. The surrounding areas are lighter but they also had an equal chance at getting infected.

”I think I know why I’m so protective of you,” Katara whispered as she stared at the young fire bender. “You’re like us, my brother and I. You’re what we would have become. Surrounded by others but you’re still lonely tears started to leak out of the sides of her eyes. “Why?! Why couldn’t you have just stayed evil?!”

As her tears dripped onto Zuko’s face, a choice had been made.

* * *

Sokka stood next to his father as the plan to hijack a Fire Nation ship. They needed the ship in order to enter Fire Nation controlled waters but he was still hesitant to trust Iroh. Sure, they helped the GAang against Azula and helped save the Earth Kind, but they also chased them around the world.

Toph and Aang were standing there anxiously like they were waiting for the meeting to end. It’s not like they were doing anything. They were just sitting there, watching Zuko. Sure, they did put up a fight when he told them that they have to come to the meeting room. They only stopped when Bato told them that is was about a plan to hijack a Fire Nation ship that they were key players in.

When they got to the meeting room, Iroh went up to Aang and Toph to ask how his nephew was doing but they had no idea. All the knew was what Katara told them, but before Iroh could ask them to elaborate the meeting had started. 

“Everyone understand their positions?” Sokka was quickly pulled from his inner thoughts and watched as the others nodded. They were planning to overwhelm a small campsite close to their landing point by having Toph surround them with an earth wall while Aang uses his water bending to push the ship out to sea while the rest of the others on the ships will reel it in. after they trap the Fire Benders within the earth walls that is when Iroh will be the bait. The warriors will then ambush them form behind.

This insane plan was to be put into action in two days.

...

Katara was yelling at Toph and Aang for leaving Zuko alone, although Sokka wasn’t really paying attention since he was helping the other men of his tribe weave the nets together.

”Sokka,” one of the tribesmen, Nataq, asked. “Do you think that we can really trust those two?”

The non-bender pursed his lips and thought about it. Azula did call Zuko and Iroh traitors but she does seem to be an amazing actor and could have lured them into an elaborate trap. Although, to take lightning for Aang and becoming severely inured? Helping to hijack a Fire Nation ship?

It makes no sense.

”I think...we can,” he replied. “I am just as confused as you but let us face the facts. Zuko is on the brink of death because he took an attack meant for Aang.”

”I guess...” Nataq grumbled. “But to rely on two royals from the nation who caused us so much pain...”

The others nodded in agreement and Sokka gave them an understanding smile.

* * *

Iroh took a deep breath and walked through the opening of the rock wall Young Toph created once Chief Hakoda gave the signal. He was the bait and while he was hesitant to be chased, he would do anything to end this war and save his nephew. The only family he had left that he truly loved.

As Iroh stepped through the entrance, he gave the soldiers a sweet smile before they realized who he was and started chasing him.

”Is that...?”

”it’s the Dragon of the West!” He really hated being chased and he wasn’t as young as he once was. Also, he might have ate a few extra tea cakes while he played Pai Sho. Don’t tell his nephew though because he did promise Zuko that he would cut back.

As he ran past the rendezvous point, he turned around and saw a bight light coming from the Water tribe ship that his nephew and Lady Katara were on. The light reminded him of when he met the Sun Warriors and the Old Masters, two closest beings to Agni himself.

The lights in the sky started to form into a golden dragon and launched itself towards the fire benders in a blaze of glory. It consumed the ten fire benders within itself and the screams were deafening. The skin seemed to melt off first, like it was fresh pain that is being washe away. The muscles were quite different because they were falling off in chunks while the bones of the other hand started to fracture as they were compressed into ash.

However, once the ashes of the former fire benders fell towards the ground, the light dragon turns its sights on Iroh.

 _’Sweet Agni,’_ Iroh though as it lunged at him, but when he was enveloped in the flames he didn’t meet his demise like the soldiers. No, instead of scorching heat, it warme his skin like a hug from a loved one.

**”Iroh...You raised your nephew right and you didn’t let his inner flame become black with evil...”**

”Agni...”

And just as quickly as the light appeared, it vanished.

”General Iroh!” The retired general was pulled out of his confused state by Chief Hakoda running towards him. “What in _Tui and La_ was that?!”

”I have...no idea...”

”How,” Bato asked as he walked up to them. “Did you survive being engulfed by that thing and how did you survive?! We checked the ship and none of it was on fire! How did it engulf the enemy but leave us be?”

”I heard a voice and the warmth of an embrace,” Iroh whispered a he explained. “It...seemed happy to see me...”

”Coul it have been a spirit?” Hakoda stroked his beard. “Whatever it was can wait. We need to board the ship and leave. That light could have alerted others.”

Iroh nodded and boarded the ship belonging to the deceased crew.

* * *

Katara huffed as she washed her hands of the blood that seeped through the bandages that were wrapped around Zuko’s torso. She was about to ground up some herbs when her former enemy started to shake. His head kept jerking as his body seemed like it as fighting off something.

”Zuko!” Katara tried to hold him still, but the force of his shaking was too much for her and she had to call one of the warriors left on the ship, Konok, to help hold him still.

Suddenly, Zuko’s eyes snapped open as well as his mouth dropped open. Bright, golden light started to glow from his as the shaking stopped. “Zuko...?”

A beam of light shot out from both his eyes and mouth. The southern water tribe girl covered her eyes due to the brightness while Konok covered his. As soon as the light appeared, it disappeared.

”What was that...?” Konok whispered to Katara.

”I have no idea...”

Her thoughts jumped back to Zuko, who was withering in agony. He started to sweat profusely as he started muttered things that did not make no sense and tossing and turning in the cot. His bandages had ripped during the commotion and the blisters on his chest had popped as well.

 _”Tui and La,_ help me,” sighed Katara. It seems no matter what she did, the universe was trying to take Zuko away from the living world. 

Good thing her brother always said she was stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, there will be no Zutara in this. Sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I was in the middle of typing this up and it crashed, so I ended up losing a portion of the story but thankfully I have it written in a notebook so I was able to retype it.
> 
> Also, comments give me the nutrition that I need and I love reading y’all’s thoughts on this.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko didn’t like the feeling of receiving a spirit’s life force. It reminded him of the burning sensation of when his father set his face on fire, but throughout is entire body. His arms and legs felt like they were being held down by rocks, and it felt like his head would explode.

 _’Uncle...’_ Zuko thought as he struggled against the invisible force. ’ _I want my uncle!’_

Sudenly his body felt like it was floating. The invisible force had been lifted and it was warm. Warm heat like...a blanket, like the heat of Uncle’s tea.

**”Make sure my life force has not been wasted on you...”**

”Uncle...” Right when he let himself close his eyes, the pain came back full force. He screamed in against yet no sound came out. The order Fire Nation prince is now stuck in an endless, silent screaming match with the darkness surrounding him.

* * *

Iroh sat in the corner of the healing chambers as Lady Katara explained the sever ness of his nephew’s injuries. She told him that his nephew has a high fever that is probably caused by an infection from when Zuko was flipped on the ground, and that his heart had stopped a few times but now it seemed to be becoming stable. She also told him that something interesting had happened when they were all off of the ship.

”His eyes started to glow, like Aang’s did when he entered the Avatar State.”

There also was that appearance of Agni. Could...could there be a chance that the Sun Spirit had blessed his nephew? Like Moon Spirit blessed the Water Tribe princess? His nephew could...no. It’s better to not think like that right now. For all he knew, Agni wouldn’t take his nephew before his time and his nephew will die an old man like Sozin did. No outside forces will take his nephew from him, not like it took Lu Ten. He couldn’t bare losing another son in this life time. 

A grunt from beside Iroh pulled him out of his thoughts as he snapped his head towards his nephew. Zuko’s golden eyes slowly blinked awake and seemed to gather in information. His eyes seemed to widen when he noticed the decor of the healing chamber, and he started to freak out. The commotion of Zuko’s panicking quickly got Katara’s attention from grinding herbs, and she ran to his side while Iroh tried to help his nephew calm down. 

”Zuko!”

”Nephew! Calm down!” Iroh pleaded as Zuko’s eyes shot around the room, trying to find a way to escape. Iroh had to grab his nephew’s face and made the ex-prince look at him. One the golden eyes caught sight of his uncle, his body loosened up and stopped struggling.

”Uncle...” Hearing his nephew’s voice after fearing the worse made the old general start to sob. Iroh leaned down and rested his forehead against Zuko’s and whispered to him not to worry an old man ever again. That his old heart couldn’t take it.

Katar did reassure Iroh that Zuko didn’t tear any of his bandages and helped Zuko have a drink of water. “I have to inform my father of Zuko’s awakening.” Katara gave him a small smile and made her way own the hallway of the hijacked Fire Nation ship.

”It hurts...” Zuko mumbled.

”Well, you did take a direct hit fm Azula only a week ago.” His nephew’s eyes dimmed and he gave a small sigh.

”I am now officially a traitor...”

”But you did the right thing, and I couldn’t be more proud of you.” Iroh kissed Zuko’s forehead and stroked his ebony locks until Chief Hakoda entered the room.

”I need to interrogate the ex-prince.”

Iroh almost attacked a man.

* * *

”I need to interrogate the ex-prince,” Hakoda told the two ex-princes. The General seemed to grow angry at him while Zuko seemed to be understanding, which is good since the young fire bender calmed down General Iroh.

”Uncle, it’s okay. I’ll be fine,” Zuko gave his uncle a small smile and nodded when his father-figure got up to leave. As the Dragon of the West walked past Hakoda, he gave the Southern Water tribe chief a look that said, ‘If you hurt my child, I will kill you and only Agni will know where your body is’.

Hakoda gave him a nod of understanding since he was also a father

”Hello...umm...” Zuko tried to sit but Hakoda put his hand up in order to stop the boy from straining himself too much. Both Katara and Iroh would most likely kill him.

”I’m Chief Hakoda, Sokka and Katara’s father,” Hakoda explained a mental not of the face of embarrassment when he mention his children.

”Are you going to kill me?”

”Why would you think that?” Hakoda’s eyes slightly widen.

”You are the leader of your people so your children are royalty and...I’ve done a horrible injustice to you and your people.” Hakoda stared at the boy who seemed to accept his death. His eyes were the same as the Earth Kingdom soldier who knew he wasn’t going to make it home. The eyes that didn’t belong on a boy who was around his son’s age. Zuko had seen so much at such a young age.

”Tell me Zuko,” Hakoda said as he kept an analyzing eyes on him. “Sokka told how you attacked our village and threatened my children’s grandmother. Is that true?“ The scarred boy hesitated before confirming hat he did. “He also said that if the avatar came with you quietly you would spare our village, yet when be broke that promise you didn’t go back and destroyed it. Why?”

Zuko sighed and stared up at the ceiling. “My uncle always told me that there is no honor is attacking those who can’t defend themselves. That village consisted of children and the elderly and I never really planned to harm them, until your son attacked me first.”

Hakoda gave a proud smirk at that. His son had a protective streak like him.

”Another question, how did you get that scar?” That seemed to get the boy into a defensive state.

”Why do you want to know?”

”Just humor me,” he shrugged. “To betray you father and you action must have been difficult, so tell me...how did you get the scar?”

Zuko seemed to take a shaken breath to steady himself and sighed. “I was thirteen and asked Uncle Iroh if I could come into the war meeting with him...I just wanted my father to acknowledge me. Man, I was so stupid! I’m such an idiot! Then, they were going over a plan to trap an Earth Kingdom army, but they wanted to sacrifice a whole batch of new recruits. I...I spoke out against the plan and the general didn’t like it...father even less. I wouldn’t back down and neither would that general, so there was only one way to put an ed to it.”

”A fire duel...” Hakoda whispered.

Zuko swallowed a lump in his throat and let out a shaky breath. “I was young and I knew I had the upper hand against the old general, but I had misunderstood.

”Since I spoke out in the Fire Lord’s meeting room...I had disrespected the Fire Lord.” He paused his story to let out a sob. “When I saw my father on the opposite side of the area, I immediately yielded but my father didn’t accept that. He came up to me and cupped my face, and he said, ‘You will learn respect and...’”

The boy couldn’t even finish what he was saying before turning on his side and laughing while tears ran down his face. he then started doing a low chuckle as he called himself a fool for ever honking he deserved love, that even his own mother didn’t love him since she left, and that his uncle shouldn’t have to deal with him.

”hey,” Hakoda whispered as he bent down. “I’ve seen you uncle risked his own life to make sure you were safe. No matter what Ozai has told you, there are people who care for you. You have a good heart Prince Zuko and you can’t let that low-life tell you otherwise.”

Hakoda gave the crying child a rag so that he could dry his tears. He told Zuko that he will send Katara and Iroh n before they break down the door.

...

The non-bender leader entered the captain’s quarters and saw Bato waiting for him to return. “Did you interrogate the prince?”

Hakoda nodded and informed his close friend about the information he gathered from Zuko. He told Bato that the rumor they heard in the Earth Kingdom was true. “It wasn’t just a story to show how barbaric the Fire Nation is that was made up by the Earth Kingdom. That bastard Fire Lord really did burn his own son...For speaking out of turn!”

Bato listened to his old friend rant and insult both of the young teen’s parents for making the poor boy think that he doesn’t deserve love, and studied Hakoda. This reminded him of the time that the village found out about how one of their warriors was hitting his child after the death of his wife at the hands of the Fire Nation. They banished the man and the village decided to see who would take in the boy. The child was taken in and treated just like he was a member of that family since he was born.

Bato is still grateful of his family taking him in.

”You sound like you’re about to take the banished prince in and raise him as your own,” he chuckled softly. Bato kept chuckling until he noticed a look on his best friend’s face that he knew would lead to trouble. “Hakoda, no.”

”Hakoda, yes!”

* * *

Katara covered her hands with water and pressed them against Zuko’s chest. Zuko gave a low grunt of pain but didn’t complain. Iroh had left the room in order to get them something to eat.

”Thank you,” Zuko whispered so softly that Katara almost didn’t hear him.

”For what?”

”For healing me, for trusting me...Everything really.” That seemed to confuse the water bender. She wasn’t expecting to be thanked by the one who was her former enemy.

”You don’t have to thank me.”

”Still, I never did thank you for saving my uncle. I am in your debt.: Katara gave him a small smile.

”I think you’re the first one to thank me for healing them...” Zuko’s eyes widen in shock.

”Where I come from,” the fire bender explained. “It is an honor to be eagled because the healers could have let you died.” Katara let the teen ramble about all the times the royal healer pulled his ears every time he got injured playing at the palace. He told her about the turtleducks and how he would try to sneak the water fowl into his room, but the mother turtleduck nipped at his hands.

”Want to knead how Sokka got two fishing hooks stuck in his thumb?” Zuko raised an eyebrow and Katara gave him a large grin and told the story to someone who will probably be her best friend.

...

”Katara, can I speak with you?” Aang asked awkwardly when the fourteen year old left the healing chambers so that Zuko could rest.

”Sure Aang, but let’s go somewhere else. Zuko needs to rest,” Katara explained but noticed a weird look on Aang’s face when she mentioned the fire bender’s name. She’ll probably bring it up once they got away from Zuko.

Aang led Katara to an empty room and closed the door behind her. he looked nervous and when she asked him what he wanted to talk to her about.

”Um...” Aang looked down at his shoes and his voice seemed hesitant to continue. “Do you...have feelings for Zuko?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be a little slow from now on because I’m starting a new job. So, if you wanna talk to me about it then check my discord or talk to me on my insta: @steveawkwardgrimreaper.
> 
> Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Katara stared at Aang in shock when she processed the question he asked her. Why would he think that she had feelings for Zuko? Was he still hesitant that because Zuko chased him around the world? They were spending a lot of time together, so it must have seemed weird. “No Aang. I just understand him, that’s all. You don’t have to worry.”

A smile broke out across the young air bender’s face and he gave a small hop of excitement. “Okay, that’s good!”

Katara grabbed the avatar’s wrist before he hopped out of the secluded room. “Aang, I know you are hesitant to talk to Zuko because of the past, but I truly believe that Zuko is on our side now.”

”I know that!” Aang said, dumbfounded. “Why would you think that?”

”Umm...because you asked me if I liked Zuko?” Katara raised an eyebrow and folded her arms in agitation. “Aang, what aren’t you telling me?”

”Nothing! I-“ Aang was interrupted when he heard Bato call for Aang to help weave nets with Sokka. “Sorry Katara! I have to get going!”

The boy whipped up an air scooter and rode it to the top deck before Katara could stop him.

”Aang!”

* * *

Zuko was trying not to laugh too loudly as Katara told him some hilarious jokes. He was glad she was here since Uncle Iroh is getting busier these days, although Chief Hakoda did visit him from time to time.

”Ugh, those jokes aren’t good!” Sokka huffed as he sat next to Toph. Katara stuck her tongue out at her from, and Zuko made a note that avatar was nowhere to be found, probably helping his uncle of helping with chores. 

“You’re just jealous that Zuko finds my jokes funny!” Sokka sputtered while he quickly denied that he wasn’t jealous, just stating the facts.

”Sorry, Sugar Queen,” Toph interrupted. “But your jokes could use some work.”

”Zuko likes them!”

”Sparky has the social skills of an armadillo-rat!” Toph sighed as she pointed to the prince who laid on the cot.

“Hey!”

* * *

Iroh looked out over the bow of the ship with his hands clasped behind his back. He was thinking about the invasion plan that Chief had informed him about, when the Chief came up and leaned against the ship’s railing. “Hello, Chief Hakoda.”

”Please, call me Hakoda, General Iroh.”

”Then the same goes to you.” Hakoda gave the shorter man a small smile before talking to the man about the banished Prince that is located below deck.

”I would like to talk to you about you nephew.” Iroh’s eyes widen in panic.

”My nephew-“

”He’s fine! I just wanted to talk about him.” Iroh visibly calmed down when he was reassured of his nephew’s condition.

”What is it that you wanted o talk about?” Hakoda hesitated.

”I would like to make your nephew an honorary member of my family.” Iroh raised an eyebrow in confusion and Hakoda took that as a sign to explain. “In the Southern Water Tribe, when a child’s parents are...incompetent, the village lol let a family take in that child. I was thinking...I could take in Zuko.”

Iroh took a deep breath as he turned back towards the ocean as he thought about the offer Chief hakoda had given him. From what he saw Hakoda loved his children and his children loved him back. He wished for Zuko to have that, but Iroh can only do so much since he was not Zuko’s biological father.

”Hakoda,” Iroh said after a moment of silence. “Why do you want him to become a part of your family?”

Hakoda sighed and looked up towards the moonlit sky. “I...I heard a rumor when my men and I were docked at an earth Kingdom port. That he Fire Lord had burnt off half of his son’s face, but I thought it was just a rumor. A horrible rumor that Earth Kingdom came up with to show other’s the ruthlessness of the Fire Nation...When I saw you nephew...I knew it wasn’t a rumor, but to burn off half you child’s face because he spoke out of turn...”

Iroh nodded in understanding. “Even after it happened, Zuko thought he deserved it...My nephew has a big heart but he’s been hurt by those who use it to their own advantage. So, you only have my blessing if you ask my nephew first and you take in the fact I’m now his official guardian, so if you overstep your binaries of make him feel like he is nothing...”

Hakoda froze as Iroh got close to him and the air around him start to heat up to an uncomfortable level. “I believe that Young Sokka is too young to become Chief.”

With that, the old general turned around and went to his sleeping chamber, leaving Hakoda in a state of silence as he looked at the spot Iroh was before. He gave a low chuckle when he finally processed what was said to him.

”Never underestimate the Dragon of the West.”

* * *

Agni stared through the pool that can spy on the mortal world as his chosen finally had enough strength to sit up without difficulty, as long as he had help. It is longer than he wanted it to be, but why do human’s heal that slow? He’ll probably have to speak to Yue about it when he saw her.

”Still watching our chosen?” The Earth Spirit, **Prithvi** , asked as she sat down next to him. “And I thought La was the worrier when it came to her chosen.”

”Well,” Agni huffed in agitation. “Her chosen didn’t just get a chest full of lightning.”

”But Tui’s chosen died for him,” Prithvi sighed. “Look we all worry about our chosen but you can’t interfere with the lives of those who tried to kill the other spirits.

Agni knew this. He knew this. Their chosen’s are those who are to spread their word and that they cannot interfere with Their lives. No matter how much they want to. Just like how the other’s had to hold him back when that darkened flame try to extinguish the spark inside of Zuko.

”You must understand, and you must let them figure this out on their own.” With that, Prithvi got up and left the Sun Spirit to contemplate his next move.

* * *

Zuko awoken to soft humming coming from beside him, but he wasn’t in the fire ship’s healing chambers. He was in a strange place that reminded him of a child’s story book. The sky was a light green with large trees that looked like lily pad’s on top with a field of flowers covering the ground, but that wasn’t the weirdest thing. No, the weirdest thing was the girl with white hair who was humming and playing with weird animals that he has never seen before.

”Where am I...?” The girl looked up and gave Zuko a timid smile.

”The Spirit World. I summoned you, Prince Zuko.”

”How did you know...?” The girl laughed softly.

”I’m Yue. Moon Spirit in training!” Zuko’s eyes widen in recognization. “I wanted to speak with the one who will become the new Agni.”

”The new Agni?” Yue clapped her hands together.

”I take it Agni didn’t explain much. Well, I’m here now.” Zuko sat up and crossed his legs together. “Now, let me start from the beginning. The elemental spirits are a different type of spirit.”

”Elemental spirits?”

”The ones who blessed the Lion Turtles’ power to give that power to the carriers of our element. Fire to the Dragons, Earth to the Badgermoles, Air to the Sky Bison, and Water to the moon and ocean. The concept of them are as old as time itself,” Yue explained.

”Concept?” The scarred prince asked.

”Just like the changing of the seasons, the elemental spirits forever change. Take Tui and I for example. I was Tui’s chosen so that I could spread the word of Tui but because I was close to death he gave me his life force.”

”So,” Zuko interrupted. “The elemental spirit’s pick their chosen to spread their word but...”

”The chosen’s who have been granted their life force will become the successor’s to their spirits. Most of the chosen’s that have their life force don’t start their training until after their destined deaths, but when the spirit’s need their life force before their chosen’s destined deaths...” Yue trailed off.

“We must sacrifice our lives to save the elemental spirits,” Zuko filled in. Yue nodded in response.

”Yes, and once it is time for the trainee’s to take over the spirit’s energy will transfer from them. Luckily, the process takes forever. Unlikely, once the process is done the new elemental spirit will never be united with their loved ones again, unless they become spirits...” Yue looked down at a carved...bear? Fish...?

”Sound’s lonely....” Zuko whispered and Yue gave a small nod.

”That is why the spirit’s stick together, and I hope we’ll become close friends.” The ex-prince gave her a small smile in return.

”Me too.”

...

When Zuko opened his eyes again, he noticed that instead of the Spirit World it was the healing chamber on the Fire Nation ship. He was alone in the room since he was able to sit up with help, but he still has a few more healing sessions to go before Katara would clear him for light duties. He was antsy to get up and move.

Zuko listened to his surroundings before he decided that he couldn’t standing being in this room for a moment longer. As a result, the fire bender used his arms to push himself up into a sitting position but it made him a little winded and I little light headed. After, he caught his breath and gave a sigh in frustration once he realized that he will have the most trouble standing up without help, but he refuses to admit defeat.

He scooted over to the metal door and reached above his head in order to grab the handle, and he pulled himself until he was able to sit on his knees. “Uncle...is so...gonna kill me,” he wheezed before he continued his journey. He just wanted to escape this room and get some fresh air.

As Zuko pulled himself up until he was finally standing. Yeah, he was holding onto the door frame but he didn’t;t have any help, so that was a plus. “Now to get to the deck...”

Each step felt like his feet was dragging a bag of stone. After a while, probably longer than Zuko would like to admit, he finally got to the steps that led to the deck. The prince glared at the stairs and he grabbed the railing, but after stumbling a bit, he lifted his foot.

 _’Yes!’_ So far, Zuko was able to get his foot on the first step, now his second foot.

”Okay just keep calm...” He whispered to himself as he lifted the second foot slowly. When he put is foot down he stood still so that he could steady himself. That wasn’t _too_ bad, then he did the same thing until he finally reached the top of the stairs.

The sky was black, only illuminated by the stars and the moon. Zuko gave the moon a small smile and he limped to the bow of the deck. He always loved this area of the ship. The wind blowing in his face with the scent of salt water flowing through the air. He truly felt free here. No responsibilities, no stress that is trying to drown him more than when Zhao tried to kill him. True freedom.

He saw movement in the corner of his good eyes and his head snapped towards it. It was glowing and quite long for something so small

Is that...?

”Dragon!” Zuko whispered in awe as the golden dragon landed on the railing in front of him. “But how...?”

 **”Hello little flame.”** Zuko’s eyes widen at the familiar voice that somehow was coming from the tiny dragon. BefreZuko coul say anything, the dragon blew a flame from it’s tiny mouth. **“Do not speak my name for I could get into a lot of trouble with the other’s for interfering, but I have to ask you to do me one more favor.”** Zuko nodded and the tiny dragon gave a happy flap of his wings. **“Find and protect my dragons.”**

With that, the spirit flew away before disappearing into the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a platonic story btw. 
> 
> Prithvi - Hindu Goddess of Earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko leaned giants the ship’s railing before he felt a sharp blade press against his neck. His body tensed up as he felt a drop of blood trickle down his neck. He couldn’t turn his head so that he can face his attacker. All he knew, is that his attacker pulled him back and then slammed him against the railing.

”Stupid Fire Nation,” a male voice hissed. “You can trick the chief and the avatar, but not me.

Zuko grunted in pain and grabbed his attacker’s hands that was holding the knife to his neck, and he heated his hands until his attacked yowled in pain. As his attacker yelled curses at him, Zuko turned around and stumbled towards the lower deck where people can hear the commotion. right before he reached the stairs, the water tribesman grabbed Zuko by his hair that he would need to asked his uncle to cut when he gets a chance.

”You won’t get away...!” Zuko couldn't shake him Off since he still didn’t have his full strength back, and it didn’t help that his attacker punched him where the lightning had hit him. Zuko had the air knocked out of his lungs.

”Stop...!” Zuko gasped as he tried to use his inner flame, but something was blocking him from using anything more advanced than heating his body up. Since, he already used that to get the upper hand and the attacker learned from his mistakes.

”I will destroy you influence on my chief!” Again, Zuko was slammed agains the ship’s railing and put the knife against his would. “Your destiny will end right here, right now.”

Zuko felt himself losses his footing as his attacker tried to stab him. His eyes widen as he fumbled to grab onto the railing, but his hands became loose when the knife that was held in the attacker’s hand entered his chest.

Suddenly, he saw many colors float with him as he fell towards the unforgiving ocean below, but he didn’t feel afraid. No, he felt comforted as his back hit the water, like he was being embraced. 

“ _Wait,’_ Zuko thought as his brow furrowed. _‘Last time this happened I was on the brink of death. Dammit...’_

Being swallowed by the unforgiving waters was not the greatest felling in the world. He felt surrounded on all sides and couldn’t move his limbs. Zuko’s vision was blurry but he could see the shakes image of the moon. Hi lungs were burning because they begged for air that he could not obtained. He couldn’t hold On any more and had to gasp for any oxygen, but all he got was water.

Water was his complete opposite and he was going to die by it’s hand. To survive a chest full of lightning to only drown with a stab wound to his injury.

Must everything try to kill him?

...

Zuko felt air enter his lungs as he was yanked out of the water by hi collar. He could hear tiny wings flapping against the strong winds and the brutal waves that tried to suck Zuko in. **“Little flame! Wake up!”**

He coughed up water and started to splash around in order to keep his head above water. He couldn’t keep up with the thrashing of the waves and kept submerging under the water, while Agni kept trying to pull him above the surface.

 _’Must stay awake!’_ Zuko thought as he felt around for anything that would keep him a float.

 **”I found something! Hold on!”** A ‘plop’ in the water gave Zuko a ray of hope and he flailed around until He grabbed onto a piece of drift wood Agni had found. The piece of drift wood wasn’t the greatest at keeping him dry, but it was big and sturdy enough that he didn’t need to swim. That was good enough for Zuko to breath a sigh of relief and gave the tired form of Agni’s dragon form a smile.

”Thanks....” Zuko’s eyes were feeling heavy and he could hear Agni calling for him, but he just needed five minutes to rest.

* * *

When Katara woke up, she felt something was wrong. However, she couldn’t put her finger on it. Maybe she’ll check on Zuko before she goes to the dining hall on the ship. He might be on the mend but it still couldn’t hurt to check, and maybe she’ll bring him to the dining hall if he’s up to it. He does need to move around a bit.

She got to the healing chambers aboard the fire nation ship and listened for any motion that indicated that he fire bender was awake, since he was always awake when she visited him in the morning. She didn’t hear anything which is strange, but the healing session yesterday did tire him out.

”Zuko? Are you up?” No answer. She knocked again and still there was no answer. She was starting to being worried. ”Zuko, I’m coming in.”

Katara froze when she saw the empty cot that belonged to Zuko and a lump formed in her throat. She couldn’t panic right away. Thee are many possibilities of why Zuko isn’t here, like someone might have taken him above deck. Iroh did inform her that fire benders do need some daily sunlight and Zuko hasn’t had much fresh air since before they found their father.

She quickly ran up the stairs to the deck and searched for the young ex-prince, but to no avail. Her next stop was the dining hall, where she found her father, Zuko’s uncle, and the rest of the GAang eating together, but no Zuko.

”is something wrong, Katara?” Hakoda asked as he chewed his food. “You seemed troubled.”

”Have any of you seen Zuko?” Katara asked frantically. “I can’t find him anywhere!”

Iroh dropped his chopsticks when the young water bender informed him that his child was missing in the middle of the sea with almost every available nation out for his nephew’s blood. “He...he couldn't have gotten far, right?”

Everyone got up from their seats, leaving their breakfast uneaten, so that they could look for Zuko. Hakoda and Iroh took to the captains quarters, Toph and Aang took to the cargo hold, and Sokka and Katara searched the living quarters. Sokka was rambling to his sister about his theories about what happened to Zuko.

“I’m just saying, Appa could have totally ate Zuko! It’s only a matter of time before he turned on us!”

”Sokka, Appa didn’t eat Zuko. That would require Zuko to get up and go downstairs be himself. Even then, Aang and Toph would have found him.”

”But not if Appa ate all the evidence!” Katara rolled her eyes and let her brother continue telling his crazy conspiracy theories. At least she had another reasonable me beer of the teams who would understand her frustrations.

However, their search was fruitless and they met up with the others on the deck, and their searches were just as fruitless. No Zuko. He was not of the shop and that made them start to panic, because if he wasn’t on the ship then where was Zuko? They were in the middle of the sea!

”We have to search for him!” Aang cried. “We have no idea how long he’s been gone! He could...” He didn’t finish that sentence because of the implications. They had seemed to care for the young fire bender in the short time that hey had known him.

Iroh couldn’t stop the overflow of tears as he came to terms. Why must Agni be so cruel to him by taking his child again? Has he not suffered enough with the death of Lu Ten? Must he outlive another young flame? “My boy...” He dropped to his knees in order to cry into his hands. He didn’t care that everyone is looking at him because why did anything matter anymore? He couldn’t live without his child. He couldn’t see Zuko's small smile that he tried to hide whenever he caught him feeding stray animals, or watching him get extremely flustered whenever a girl flirts with his nephew.

”Iroh...” Katar knelt down and wrapped her arms around the grieving old man.

Top and Aang were holding onto Sokka, who was frozen in place. The non-bender to a shaker breath before he spoke. “Why are we...just giving up? He could still be alive..!”

”He can’t be.” They all turned their heads to see Koadak, smirking. Koadak was only a few years older than Sokka and lost both of his parents during the rid that killed Kya. His hatred for the Fire Nation was greater than Hakoda and his children combined. “I made sure of it.”

Hakoda stalked over to the young man with a thunderous expression forming onto his face. ‘What. Did. You. Do?!”

Koadak growled at his chief. “I did what you were too cowardly to do! I get rid of that evil spawn! I don’t know how he got into your head, but have you forgotten?! They are the enemy!”

Everyone who was on the deck looked at him in shock. He called the chief a coward? That was basically challenging Hakoda’s right to rule, and Hakoda acknowledged it. “Are you challenging me. Koadak?”

”Yes, I am! You obviously care for these ashmaker’s than your own people!”

”You dare say I don’t care about my people? If I didn’t care for my people then why would I sacrificed my life in order to get herbs for Nataq’s mother when she got the Seal Pox? Or when I hunted down the Tiger-Walrus when it threatened our village? Do not say I do not care when you have no proof of such ridiculous claims!” Hakoda snapped.

The other members of the crew started to surround Koadak with weapons drawn. Bato, who was behind the traitor, grabbed him and tied his wrists with rope. Koadak fought like a cornered platypus-bear when it know’s it’s going to be killed.

”What did you do to Zuko?!” Katara snapped. “Where is he?!”

”I took care of him,” Koadak snapped.

”he’s telling the truth,” Toph gave a water sigh.

”Where is he?!” Katara screamed, controlling water so that it would point at his neck.

”He fell overboard with my knife in his chest,” he sneered. “He flails around for a bit before finally going under the water. Besides, even if you do look for his corpse, he is far away from here since it happened last night. I did have such sweet dreams after I went to bed.”

Everyone turned towards Toph for confirmation, but the tears that are profusely falling from her face was telling enough. “He...He’s telling the truth...”

Aang clenched his fists in anger. Sure, he hasn’t gotten to know Zuko as well as the others but he did save his life, and for that he can never repay that debt. However, someone already decided to take action against the man by punching him.

It was Sokka.

”You monster...” Bato and the crew had to hold Koadak back from attacking the son of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

Hakoda shoo his head in shame and put his hand on Iroh’s shaking shoulder in order to give his silent condolences. He felt like he had lost a member of the family again, but Iroh lost his child. If he lost Sokka and Katara...? he would absolutely cease to function.

”I...I need to...” Iroh tried to stop his sobs long enough to state that he needs to perform a funeral pyre so that Zuko’s soul will find it’s way to Agni, but he was just so drained.

His boy...

* * *

Azula was sitting on the throne of Ba Sing Sa with an annoyed look on her face. She had informed her father that she had killed Zuko so that she was now officially the heir to the throne, but her father reprimanded her for failing to kill the avatar.

 _’I’m not useless like Zulu,’_ she thought darkly. Her dark mood was obvious to everyone in the palace since they, including Mai and Ty Lee, were avoiding her. It’s a hame because she wanted to light something or something on fire.

Too bad she already killed Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short. It’s midnight where I am and I need to sleep.
> 
> Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love baby Zuko.

_One year before that fateful Agni Kai..._

_Zuko sat in front of the small turtleduck pandas he threw bread to the water fowl. It’s been two years since his mom left and his grandfather passed away, and the whole nation was in mourning. He was able to get away from his music lessons as a result._

_”You sure do love the turtleducks.” Zuko’s head snapped to the side and a huge grin broke out across the young man’s face._

_”Uncle!” The you prince jumped to his feet an ran into his uncle’s outstretched arms. “I missed you!”_

_”I missed you too, Prince Zuko.” General Iroh wrapped his arms around his nephew. After a few moments he pulled away and clapped his hands on Zuko’s shoulders. “My how you’ve grown! You’ll be taller than me soon!”_

_Zuko nodded and asked his uncle if he would join him in feeding the spoiled turtleducks, although Iroh did tell Zuko that he would count so that all the turtleducks were accounted for when they left. The boy gave a small pout and nodded._

_Iroh tore up some of the bread that Zuko gifted him and threw it. It was nice to just sit and relax without any troubles. Then, he heard a very familiar song being sung so softly that it was almost carried away with the early spring breeze._

_”Leave from the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Like tiny fragile shells...”_

_Iroh froze as he listened to his young nephew sang he song he used to sing to Lu Ten when he was just a boy, but he never sang it to Zuko. Once the young boy stopped singing, Iroh asked him where he heard that song._

_”Lu Ten...” The prince hesitated at the mention of his deceased cousin. “Lu Ten sang it to me when I has a nightmare and mother and father were off visiting the colonies.”_

_”He did?” Iroh whispered in shock before a small smile wormed its was across his face. “How come you were singing it right now?”_

_”You looked upset, and that song always cheered me up...” A blush broke out across the boys face and Iroh chuckled happily._

_”And you thought it would cheer me up.” Zuko gave a small nod. “Thank you nephew. May I sing with you?”_

_Zuko leaned on his uncle before they both started to sing._

_” Leave from the vine...”_

...

Current day...

Iroh sat cross-legged as he flew with the avatar and his friends to locate his nephew. His tears had left dried tracks on his cheek and he has yet to make a peep. He just couldn’t.

Katara kept glancing over to him but yet said nothing. What could she say? I’m sorry the boy you think of as a son is dead and you can’t bring him back? That everyone is going to die someday so it shouldn’t be as painful?

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Aang yelled. “I think... I see something coming towards us!”

Before anyone could react however, the thing Aang saw had crash landed inside Appa’s saddle. The other’s were on edge and were in their battle stances, but Iroh held his hand. “Wait! It’s a dragon!”

”I thought dragons were extinct,” Sokka said. “How-?”

 **”Shush.”** Everyone froze when they heard the deep voice. 

“Um... Did that thing just speak?” Katara stared at that sky diving creature.

” **Yes, now I know where your lost fire bender is but we must hurry!** ”

”You know where my nephew is?” Iroh whispered. 

**“Yes, now hurry up Avatar and follow me, or he won’t live anymore!”** The Dragon flapped around in a panic and flew ahead.

Should we follow him?” Sokka asked. “This could be a trap.”

”If that dragon knows where Sparky is then we have to follow him!” Toph snapped. “Besides, he knows what it’s like to deal with rich snobs and I need to vent about that.”

With that, Aang had Appa follow the tiny creature until it stopped in mid-air. Everyone looked over the side of Appa to search for Zuko (well, except for Toph for obvious reasons). They searched for what seemed like hours, before Aang called out in happiness.

”I found him!”

* * *

Zuko felt... cold. Very cold. His inner fire was barely lit and it was concerning. Once a fire bender’s inner fire went out then that was it... but Agni used his life force for him and yet he wasted it by being unable to fight off his attacker. Why was he so useless...? Can’t even die correctly...

 **”So this is the boy that Agni has chosen?”** A melodic voice asked. “ **He does look worthy...** ”

**”He looks pathetic. How many times has he-“**

**”He looks pathetic. How many times has he-“**

**”Tui! Stop being rude! He has saved Vayu’s chosen many times!”**

**”La, the boy only saved Vayu’s chosen for his personal gain the first time!”**

**”And the second time...?”** The melodic voice returned.

Zuko wanted to speak but right before he could, he was pulled back.

...

”Z—o! Zu-o!” Ugh, why were they shouting? It was too early for music night.

”Five...’ore...minutes,” mumbled the ex-prince and tried to pull his blanket up but he couldn’t find it. His whole body started to shake and he buried himself into the heat source near him. “Un...cle...’m cold.”

He heard movement around him but he payed no attention to it. He felt relaxed but he was still cold. His body tensed up when he heard a familiar voice spoke to him.

”My own son has betrayed me. I guess you still haven’t learned your lesson.” Ozai formed from the shadows of Zuko’s confused mind and had his hand become covered in flame. “Now you must be punished Zuko. Just like your mother.”

But before the flame went flying towards Zuko’s face, Ozai turned into his Uncle Iroh. “You will learn respect...”

”No!” Zuko screamed in agony as Iroh’s hand lit his face on fire. “Uncle, I’m sorry! Please!”

Hands held him hold Zuko down as he felt helpless. He wanted his mom. He wanted his uncle. Why? Why would his uncle hurt him? What did he do deserve his uncle’s wrath? Nothing he could do would help him with this. Not even Agni could save him from his mind.

His whimpering over came the pain that he felt and the drowning sensation didn’t help him either. 

“Mom...”

* * *

Toph had to help hold Zuko down as he started to freak out due to the infection caused by his wounds. His fever has come back tenfold and this time he was actively hallucinating. He kept screaming for someone to stop as well as whimpering to his uncle that he was sorry.

”Why is he apologizing?” The blind earth bender asked Katara with worry laced through her voice.

”he s seeing something from the past,” Iroh explained but he didn’t elaborate. He knew what the boy was seeing and It broke his heart.

His worry for his nephew grew tenfold when he heard the soft begging. He wanted to comfort his pseudo-son but he couldn’t. All he could do was hold Zuko’s hand And let the Southern water bender do her job. He should really brew her a cup of calming tea once his nephew is alright. A cup of tea is always the best thing after a hard and tiring job.

”Hey,” Toph said. “Tell us some stories about Sparky.”

”Yeah! I would love to hear about some stories about Zuko!” Aang exclaimed. “Any fun stories from his childhood?”

Iroh gave a soft chuckle and nodded. He told them of Zuko kidnapping turtleducks from the palace’s pond and sneaking them to his room. That him and Lady Ursa had to count all of the turtleducks before Zuko went to bed. another story he told was he one where Zuko and his son were playing when Zuko was only a few months old. Lu Ten dressed up his nephew as a dragon from the play, “Love Among the Dragons”.

”My nephew also loves the theatre. Every year, Zuko would join his mother to watch any play, but his favorite was “Love Among the dragons”. I still hear my nephew use quotes from the play when he feels overwhelmed since his social interactions are...lacking.”

”Oh?” Sokka was intrigued. “What were these quotes?”

”’You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun’ and ‘Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you’ve lost’. Oh! And ‘I’ll save you from the pirates’. All quotes from Zuko’s favorite play.” Iroh chuckled at that softly.

” _Tui and La,_ ” Katara breathed. “He... is such a theatre nerd. How could I have ever though he was scary? He’s...”

”A dork!” Sokka laughed. “he’s such a dork!”

Iroh laughed and nodded. “Ask him anything about theatre and he’ll talk for hours, but ask him how his day was and he’ll only use one word.”

”Wow...” Toph whistled. “Did he have a ponytail? Sokka called him a jerk with a ponytail.” Iroh corrected her and exlained it was a phoenix tail, and that it was a sign of royalty.

...

Toph was on Zuko duty. They would take turns watching the unconscious boy, and she had taken over for Aang. He might be the avatar but he doesn’t really pay attention to his surroundings. Toph is blind and she pays better attention than Aang. Although her senses weren’t expecting to feel...free.She felt no restrictions and a calmness she couldn’t quite place.

She heard shuffling and felt Zuko start to move around. “Sparky?” She called out as she fumbled around for his a hand. She felt Zuko get up but she didn’t hear any shuffling of any blankets that indicate anyone getting up.

”Sparky?!” She grabbed ahold of his hand and squeezed it. She breathed a sigh of relief. “Don’t scare me like that, Sparky.”

Nothing.

She heard nothing but the breathing coming from Zuko.

What was that? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my new story, “The Sun Will Shire Upon Us Again”. It’s about Avatar Zuko! Sorry the chapter is short!


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko eyes fluttered awake as he felt like he weighed nothing. He sat up and noticed Toph was calling his name. When he responded she didn’t acknowledge that she had heard him, so he tried again but louder this time. Like before, she acted like he didn’t hear him. He watched as she fumbled around until she was able to grab his hand. “Toph? Are you okay?”

He pulled his hand up, and he was expecting to pull Toph’s hand up with his but what he got was his blue hand.

Blue hand.

Time to start freaking out.

Zuko jumped to his feet in a panic an almost yelled when he was saw still asleep on the ground. ”Agni! Am I...?”

 **”You aren’t dead,”** a melodic voice said. **“I just wanted to meet you, and you are such a cute, little thing!”** The Spirit exclaimed and pinched the ex-prince’s cheeks.

”Thank... you...?” Zuko rubbed his cheek once The spirit let go.

 **”Oh! Where are my manners?”** She slapped her forehead. **“I’m Prithvi! The earth spirit!”**

”Um...no offense but I’m a fire bender.” Prithvi just waved her hand in response.

**”Well, this is a test. The other’s and I have came up with a test to see if you are worthy of having Agni intervene with your life. Yes, your destined death will not happen until your eighties, but people sure do want you dead.”**

”But I can’t die until my destined death,” Zuko said and Prithvi nodded.

 **”That doesn’t mean that those won’t cause lasting damage. Death is very complicated. Now, are you ready for your test? We won’t return you to your body until it is complete,”** Prithvi explained to the scared boy. 

“I guess I don’t have a choice,” Zuko said. The earth spirit nodded and snapped her fingers that caused her to disappear. “Hey! Wait! What is my test? How can I-?

His yelling was cut of when he noticed that his surroundings had changed. He was no longer on the ex-Fire Nation ship but in a remote earth kingdom village that had homes and stalls falling apart at the seams. It could take a small breeze and the whole village would be leveled. Just like Lee’s village. 

“What is this place...?” Zuko whispered.

 **”This is where you’ll have your test,”** the melodic voice belonging to Prithvi said from behind him. The suddenness of it made Zuko jumped in fright. The earth spirit laughed and slapped him on the back. **“You are to bring this impoverish village relief.”**

”But how?! I’m human-“

**”Right now, you are not quite a spirit but you aren’t human either. You are in between worlds and to prove that you e worthy of being the next Agni.”**

”How do I-?”

 **”You already took up a spirit’s identity as the Blue Spirit,”** she snapped. **“Now take up the mantel again!”** With that, Prithvi faded from view, leaving Zuko alone.

How does he just become the Blue Spirit? He doesn’t see a mask cart that he can swipe a mask from. if he did this task without a mask then people would think of him of nothing more than a common criminal. He must think about things first.

He sighed and went to pinch the bridge of his nose but was met with the feeling of wood insects of skin. Zuko’s eyes widen and ran over to a bucket that was supposed to collect rain water. The sight that greeted him was that of the mask that he used to wear but how? Unless when he had left his body he had already had it on his face.

he was pulled from his inner thoughts by a creaking sounds that were coming from one of the doors. Zuko quickly ran from sight and hid within a bush and waited for the person who made the sound to come within sight.

After what seemed like hours, the person who made the sound came into view. She was only a small child who couldn’t be older then six years and she was talking to herself. “Okay, I have to pull in the fish traps since daddy got sick.“

Zuko gave a small smile to the little girl and started to follow her so that she made it to the fishing traps safely. She kept mumbling about how her mom old be so proud of her for being a good girl and helping out her father. She reminded the ex-prince of his younger self before everything that had happen over the years. How he would want his parents approval and their love.

”What are you doing up?!” A venomous voice snapped at the little girl. “You know that no one is to be outta bed until the sun rises!”

the teen looked up and his eyes narrowed when he saw two Fire Nation soldiers standing in from of her. The older one was sneering at the child and held his staff at the base of her neck. This scared her so badly that she had wet herself in fear, and the soldiers laughed at her misfortune.

Zuko’s anger started to boil over when she started to cry. He noticed that the younger of the two had Dao swords and that caused him to smirk. He’ll make sure that their actions have consequences and that he’ll protect this village from those corrupt soldiers.

He left the bushes and shuffled behind the two soldiers. The girl noticed and put his finger up to his lips, indicating for her to be quiet. She wiped away her tears, but didn’t give away that she saw Zuko. after waiting until the olde one removed the staff from the girl’s neck was when Zuko made his move.

Zuko kicked the younger one in the inside of his of his knees causing the guard to fall to his knees in shock. The ex-prince grabbed the duel swords and kicked the owner away. The other one tried to strike Zuko, but the scarred teen swiftly dodged the aim that had meant to kill. He punched up and broke the wooden staff in half. The older one stared dumbly at the broke weapon and he didn’t see that Zuko held both swords to his neck.

”You will leave these people alone,” Zuko hissed. “or you’l have _me_ to deal with. Understand?”

The two guards nodded their heads in fear and they trembled. “Who.... Who are you...?”

”I am the Blue Spirit.” With that, he remove the swords and let them run off with their tails tucked between their legs. Zuko kept his eyes on them until they disappeared from sight.

”Are...Are you a spirit...?” Zuko turned and saw that the little girl was fidgeting once she entered his gaze. He nodded and bent down so that he was eye level with the small child. He raised his hand and placed it gently on top of the Girl’s head in a comforting way. She smiled in response and wrapped her arms around the middle of her savior. “Thank you!”

Zuko nodded and picked her up in his arms. She fidgeted and tried to push herself out of his arms. “Mr. Spirit, I’m sorry but I peed myself! My clothes aren’t clean!”

The teen just patted the small child and carried her back to her village. She introduced herself to ZUko, informing him that her name was Kyo. That she had an older brother who was in the army and that her father was the only man left since he got hurt a few years ago. Before she could tell Zuko more, a voice rang out.

”Kyo!”

”Mommy!”

Kyo jumped out of his arms and ran to two people who looked ready to cry in life. The scarred prince to notice of the missing arm the male had lost.

”Where were you?!” Kyo’s mom sobbed. “We thought that those soldiers kidnapped you!”

Kyo smiled with a wide, toothy grin. “But mommy! Mr. Spirit saved me from the bad men! He’s right here!” She turned around to introduce her savior to her parents, but the reunited family didn’t notice that Zuko had slipped away from view. “Where’d he go...?”

”Are you sure he was a spirit? He could have been just a nice man who was passing through,” Kyo’s mom suggested but Kyo shook days her head.

”He told the bad guys that his name was the Blue Spirit! And! And he flew around like a bird as he beat them up! He even told me that he was one!” She huffed at her parents. 

The two adults looked at each other in worry, but before they could say anything the father started to cough heavily. Kyo and her mom put the spirt savior I the back of their minds, and the led her father back inside so that he could rest.

Unbeknownst to the small family, their child’s hero sat upon a roof, high enough that no one could see him but he could see them. Zuko had given the family some privacy due to the scare and his thoughts overwhelmed him.

 _’My own people,’_ he though. _‘My own people tried o harm an innocent little girl... I need to fix this.’_

...

He made a quick mental map as he maneuvered through the thick forest that surrounded the small village. He was walking down the path Kyo had walked down in order to find the river that held the fishing traps that fed the poor town. he also needed to find the camp grounds that held the soldiers, because from what he could gather The soldiers had all the money the inhabitants had given it to the fire nation soldiers in order to pay them off. So that a song as the villagers followed the fulls then the soldiers will leave the villagers alone.

”Okay, so their should be a river around here...AH!” Zuko exclaimed once he noticed the river traps. They seemed to be bursting at the seams due to them being full of fish. Zuko huffed and started emptying the traps. Once he was done, his mood wasn’t the greatest due to him now smelling like fish (or at least his spirit form. Zuko still isn’t quite sure what he is at the moment).

After putting the traps back into their places, Zuko started to haul the captured fish back to the village. By the ice the scarred teen got back to the village it was almost completely dark out, which is a good thing since the means that one wolf here. Notice being the key word here.

”Mr. Spirit! You came back!” Zuko turned around and saw it was Kyo, the girl who he had saved earlier. “You you brought the fishies! I’ll go tell my mommy and-“

Zuko shook his head. Kyo looked at him in confusion and Zuko explained to the young girl in a way that she could understand. “If too many people know about me then I’ll loose my powers.” he begged Agni for the child to buy it. Apparently, Agni was listening.

”Okay, Mr. Spirit!” Kyo smiled. “I’ll see-“

”Begone Spirit!” The student yelling spooked her and she grabbed onto Zuko. The former prince held the little girl close to him as he grabbed one of his duel swords. The commotion seemed to attracted those hidden within their walls and they gathered around he yelling old women and them.

”Kyo!” Kyo’s did yelled as he Mae his way through the hoards of people.

”Daddy!” The small child ran to her father. “Mr. Spirit brought the fish to us!”

This caused the villagers to stare at Zuko with less tension in their shoulders. If this was the person who saved Kyo then they couldn’t be so bad. At least that’s what Kyo’s mom thought as she ran to give Zuko a hug but she ran right though him. Those who were watching gasped in surprise as Kyo’s mom stumbled around in order to regain balance, and that caused Kyo to laugh happily.

”I told you that Mr. Spirit is a spirit!” the townsfolk ignored her and watched the fore spirit/human hybrid just stand there. They waited for him to make his move but Zuko was too caught up in is mind. He kept thinking about the feeling of the woman falling though him. Let’s say... It was an unusual and uncomfortable feeling and that he would rather not have it happen again.

”Begone!” The old women screamed again but no one joined in or told her to stop. After a few moments, Zuko started to walk away from the trembling crowd and disappeared within the thick forest.

...

”Did you hear that one of the senior officers met a real spirit?” A female guard told her male counterpart. The male just snorted in response and told her that it was probably just a story that the senior officer made up so that he won’t be a laughing stock. That he was probably beat up by one of those weak villagers. 

“And the rookie that was with him?”

”He used his higher rank to intimidate the rookie.” The female officer hummed in response and her partner’s explanation. 

Zuko leaped from the trees and landed behind the two guards and placed one of his swords to the male’s throat and pointed the other one at the female. “You will get me some rope and medicine or your partner will bear a new mark on his neck. NOW!”

The female guards scrambled to get the materials that Zuko had demanded while the male struggled in his capture’s tight grip. The man kept yelling curses at the teen and saying quite rude things about Zuko’s mother. When he leaves, he might have to shove a bar of soap down the inside of this man’s throat. 

“Here,” the female guard hissed and threw the supplied at Zuko’s feet. “Now let my partner go.”

Zuko was a man of his word and let the male go so that he could grab the materials he demanded, but felt that unusual and uncomfortable feeling of someone fazing through him again. It would seem that the female had alerted the other’s of Zuko’s presence. Great.

”By Agni...” The female guard whispered in response. “he really is a spirit...” He could work with this and put on his best acting persona.

”You will leave this village alone. It is under my protection. Now... LEAVE!” All of the Fire Nation soldiers got up ad ran to their ostrich horses and they rode away from their campsite.

Zuko gave a smirk in response and he rode off towards Kyo’s village. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired. Why do I always finish my chapters at midnight?????


	8. Chapter 8

He left the medicine outside of the window of Kyo’s house. Luckily, no one had seen him as he delivered the medicine so that he didn’t make such a big stir like last time he was her. Although, seeing little Kyo through the window made the scarred teen give a little smile.

With that, Zuko climbed upon the roof and he ran across them as he made his way to the tree branches so that he could keep watch. The Fire Nation might have left their camp but there is still the threat that they will come back. So, he watched. He watched until it was down, and yet he didn’t feel exhausted. He hasn’t slept since he was on the ship, but no tiredness tried to grab ahold of him.

Do spirits sleep? Do they eat? What do they do to pass the time? He’ll have to ask Yue once they meet up again.

* * *

Iroh listened to the argument that come from the Water Tribe siblings. They were arguing about their next move once Zuko woke up. Sokka was arguing that they should say with their father as he gathered others for the invasion while Katara argued that they should go with Aang to the Fire Nation.

The Avatar was trying to calm the siblings but Iroh couldn’t hear him due to the loud voices.

”I’m just saying Katara! We might be friends with Zuko and Iroh, but if they find out who we are,” Sokka said. “They will kill us! Also, it doesn’t help we have two of the most wanted and recognizable people in the world. It would be hard not to notice their “beauty marks”.”

”Sokka!” Katara snapped. “Don’t say that!”

”What? It’s true!”

”He’s right, Lady Katara. Avatar Aang and my nephew are quite noticeable. Yes, there if the chance that the Fire Nation think that Zuko is dead because surviving a direct lightning attack is almost unheard of, even with a master healer,” Iroh explained. “But if Avatar Aang says that Avatar Roku told him to learn about my former home then he must.”

”I told you, Sokka!” Katara huffed and her brother stuck his tongue out at her.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind stopped them in their tracks. The port hole wasn’t open and Aang denied using air bending to his friends.

”Then what was that?” Toph, who has been silent all this time, asked. “Actually... it kinda reminds me of the other day when I was watching Sparky.”

”What happened, Toph?” Katara asked the blind girl.

”I thought I heard Sparky move around but he was still laying there, and I felt a weird feeling.” Everyone looked at her in silence before Sokka after a few moments.

”That’s it?”

”It’s not like I saw anything weird!” The non-bender blushed at the implication. He stuttered out that he didn’t mean it like that but the other’s ignored him.

”Why didn’t you tell us?” Aang asked his earth bending teacher. Toph told them that she didn’t think it was important since Zuko was okay and that no one had entered the room. They couldn’t fault her for that logic.

”Could it be a spirit things?” Katara asked Aang, who shrugged in response. None of his past lives had tried to contact him or he didn’t enter the avatar state since Roku told him what he’d have to do.

”You’re needed on the deck,” Bato interrupted. “Hakoda wants to go over it with the rest of-“

“Tell dad that we will go over once Zuko wakes up!” Katara snapped at the man who was like an uncle to her. Bato just blinked at her before nodding slowly and went back upstairs. The others just stared at Katara as she applied healing creams to the scarred prince’s stab wound. They all decided not to touch that problem with a ten foot pole.

”Do you think that Zuko will be all enough to travel with us?” Aang asked, hoping to change the subject. Just as fast as lightning, Katara’s foul mood changed and she nodded.

”he will be quiet sure and he won’t be able to move that fast,” she explained to them. “But he should be fine as long as he doesn’t push himself that much. He is also healing from that lightning wound which is now infected due to the sea water and cold.”

”Can’t you heal that?” Sokka raised an eyebrow. Katara cut her eyes at him.

”Healing takes time. I might be able to help the process,” she explained. “But doing that could negatively effect the body.” 

“Iroh just sat there and listened to the arguing. He sat there and took his nephew’s hand in his.

* * *

By the time the sun had set, Zuko had started to meditate. He felt the bright sun beat own on him as his inner fire grew. Nothing ha happened from sun up to sun down, so he Was left to his inner thought and he best was to rid himself of those thoughts was to meditate (Uncle Iroh taught him that).

”Help!” His eyes snapped open and he crouched down on the tree branch as he hid from view.

”Shut! Up!” Great, it was the commander of those guards he scared off, and it seemed that he held a captive with his sword’s blade pressed against the captive’s throat. The commander sneered and demanded for everyone to gather in the square.

The guards just stood there silently as they trembled in fear. If the fear is from the thought of punishment of the fear of messing with spirits. It also seems that their commander thought their stories of spirits were nothing but takes to keep their dignity, like that male guard last night.

“Now,” the commander said as he paced in front of the terrified villagers. “Who wants to come clean? Who is the pest who is defeating my pathetic excuses of soldiers? If you come forward that I will not burn down this disgusting village and I’ll even let you join my personal ranks.”

He was met with an uncomfortable silence from the crowd. That seemed to make the commander even angrier.

”Tell me!!” His eyes caught sight of Kyo hiding behind her mother’s leg and he smirked, and then he grabbed the young girl. The crowd gasped in fear and held Kyo’s mom back from making things worse “tell me or this little brat will meet her end at the end of my sword! I won’t wait any longer! Tell me where he is?!”

That was when Zuko attacked. 

he leaped from the branched that he had crouched upon and silently knocked out the two guards that stood by their commander’s side. The drop of their bodies seemed to alert the commander because he started to turn around, but Zuko crossed his swords above the commander’s neck. “Let her go and you won’t meet _your_ end.”

”You bast-“ The blade pressed against the commander’s throat and drew a single drop of blood from his neck. The commander tensed up and dropped both Kyo and his weapon. Kyo, who was terrified, ran to her mom with tears in her eyes.

”Now,” Zuko seethed. “Leave these people alone!”

”Or what?” The commander huffed. “You’ll kill me? If I die then my friends will arrive and burn you and this whole village down. It’s a win-lose situation, and I’ll be the one who comes out on-“

”Shut up!” Zuko’s breath started to spark and everyone watching had become frozen in place.

”You’re a fire bender,” the commander whispered and then his face contorted to rage. “You traitor! You dare betray your country for these nobodies?!”

Zuko flinched at that but didn’t dignify that with a response. He knew that he was technically fighting his people but they have been led astray by power.

”He’s not Fire Nation!” Kyo yelled from the crowd. “Mr. Spirit is a spirit!” 

“If he is really a spirit then he’ll show it in a fight.” Zuko knew he shouldn't fall for this obvious trap, but if he didn’t prove anything then Kyo and her village will suffer, and he can’t let that happen.

”Fine, but if I win then you’ll leave this village alone or you’ll seriously regret it.” The commander just scoffed but nodded. The former prince growled and pressed the swords harder against the evil man’s throat. This caused the man to panic.

”Okay! I’ll leave them alone!” That seemed to satisfy Zuko since he let the commander go. The man rubbed his throat and his eyes widened when he caught sight of Zuko’s appearance. “You’re... You’re the Blue Spirit! You are wanted by the Fire Nation!”

Zuko just got into a fighting stance and held his swords in a position that was meant to strike. The commander glared and got up with his own sword in hand. The two males circled each other silently, waiting for the other to strike. Zuko, who was always impatient, surprisingly did not strike first.

It was the commander.

Like the swift flow of a river, Zuko side stepped the attack and kicked the man in the middle of his back, causing him to stumble Neil he fell flat on his face. This enraged the commander and made sloppy mistakes. The swipe of his sword was slow and predictable. His fast foot work caused him to stumble on a sword’s man most important parts.

The man screamed in rage and that was when Zuko made his move. The man struck again and missed again, Zuko leaped behind the commander and raised the handle of the swords, and he swung down on top of the man’s head And he immediately crumpled towards the ground.

The silence afterwards was deafening after he knocked the man down. After a few moments, the commander got up and held his head in pain. “Do you yield?”

”No,” he spat and then aimed a fire ball at the watching crowd in an act of cowardice. Zuko ran to the crowd in order to deflect the flames but that wasn’t the true intention of the commander. No, it was stabbing Zuko in the back with his weapon. Unbeknownst to the commander but known to everyone else, the weapon went right through the former prince.

Horror started to sketch upon the commander’s face as he realized what happened. “You are... You are a spirit!”

Zuko nodded and took a threatening step towards the trembling man. The man cried out in alarm and he scrambled to his feet in an attempt to run away, but the scarred once kicked the man’s legs from underneath him. “You dishonorable ox-chicken! Now, leave before I’ll kill you!” Zuko seethed.

All of the fire nation guards and soldiers nodded before running away in fear of angering the spirits more. Everyone watched as they disappeared from view. “Mr. Spirit! Thank you for saving us!”

Zuko turned around and smiled when Kyo hugged him. He petted her on her head and hugged her back. At least now she’ll live in relative peace now since the ire nation knows he’ll protect this village.

Suddenly, he felt a pulling that called him to the forest. Like he was being summoned back to Prithvi.

”I have to go now,” Zuko explained to the young child. “I will see you again.”

”Don’t leave Mr. Spirit!” I...I have’s shown you my dolly yet! And! And we haven’t had a tea party yet...!” tears started to trail down the little girl’s cheeks. The teen smiled softly and bent down to look her in the eye.”

I swear that we’ll have a tea party next time I see you.” His hand wide away the weeping child’s tears. “You think you can keep your parents safe until your brother gets back?”

She nodded and looked at him sadly as he walked to the forest.

”Bye Mr. Spirit...”

...

 **”It seems you passed, Young Zuko,”** Prithvi exclaimed. **“You are- Why do you look so down?”**

”Because I feel I left things unfinished,” he sighed. Prithvi gave a sad smile to the teen and told him that Spirits can only do so much. That they must let humans smile their own decisions and mistakes, but that is what makes Zuko so special.

**”You can help them by leading them. You are special because you can do what we can’t!”**

”But the Avatar-“

 **”Is a bridge between us, yes, but you can be the only known spirit to lead instead of guide them!”** Prithvi smiled and pinched Zuko’s cheeks. **“Now, come. we have many things to discuss about your test.”  
**

* * *

* * *

* * *

Sun Spirit Zuko:

<https://nerdkenz01.tumblr.com/post/622862021046714368/the-day-the-sun-turned-black-chapter-1>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My design for Sun Spirit Zuko:
> 
> https://nerdkenz01.tumblr.com/post/622862021046714368/the-day-the-sun-turned-black-chapter-1


	9. Chapter 9

“So, Kyo was only able to actually touch me because I didn’t feel threatened by her?” Zuko asked the earth spirit. She nodded and explained that spirits have the ability to faze through objects and living creatures, which was a good thing since many will threaten or attack a spirit that they do not know.

 **“Now, follow your destiny and hopefully we won’t see you anytime soon.”** With that, they were engulfed in a dark gray fog that when it Finally disappeared, Zuko was back in his body.

...

Zuko’s eyes squinted in order for his eyes to adjusted to awoken after being unconscious for who knows how long*. He could hear muffled sounds coming from beside him. He felt comforting hands push him back down and one started to stroke his hair. “Uncle...?”

”Nephew...” Why did he feel drops of water falling onto his face. Was it raining? No, he should be inside. Does that mean uncle is crying?”

”Don’t cry... Uncle...” He whispered as his eyes begun to adjust. Blurry shapes started to form into objects and the faces above him started to stand out. He noticed everyone in Aang’s group, plus Hakoda and Iroh looking at him.

”Zuko...” Katara called softly. Her face was contorted to portray her worry for the Fire Nation’s former prince. “Can you hear me?”

The ebony haired teen gave a slight nod and asked for some water. Katara gave him a small sip of a cup of water before removing it from his still dry lips. He wanted more bu he didn’t ask for more since she gave him a look.

”How are you feeling?” Hakoda asked. Zuko tried to answer but he grimaced in pain.

”Like I’ve been stabbed...again,” he grunted. Some of them laughed while His uncle flinched at being reminded of that one incident two years ago. Aang seemed to notice and he looked at Zuko with wide eyes.

“What do you means... again...? Aang asked slowly. Everyone stopped laughing and they stared at the injured teen with wide eyes. Zuko sighed because he really didn’t want to have a story time so soon after awakening.

”One of my crewmen... When we were docked, found a bar. He got drunk,” Zuko explained.

”He stabbed you?!” Sokka exclaimed. Zuko gave him a frustrated look and Sokka made a zipping motion with his fingers.

”No, I went to get him since Uncle was resting... and somehow be got into a bar fight.. I went to break it up but the man my crew member was fighting had a knife, but my crew member didn’t see it.“

”But you did,” Hakoda whispered. Zuko nodded while Iroh took his hand in his when Zuko made a grunt of pain.

”Dang Sparky,” Toph said. “You're always saving others.”

”Not fun when you end up injured because of it.”

”Like when you rescued me from Zhao at Pohuai Stronghold!” Aang smile, hoping to add more to the situation. However, Katara and Sokka yelled at him.

”You were what?!”

Zuko sighed and wished he was unconscious.

...

After a lot of yelling and thank you’re, Zuko was able to receive Katara’s healing session. The water bender had kicked everyone out (including Iroh) in order to focus on the teen. Silence had engulfed the two benders until Katara broke it with a small smile adorning her face. 

“Iroh told us someone stories about your childhood.” The ex-prince gave a huff and asked her which ones. “Oh, how you always played with your cousin when he was there. How you love the theatre and quote them when you feel uncomfortable. Take for example, ‘You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun’.”

Heat rose to Zuko’s cheeks and he groaned in embarrassment. Katara laughed at Zuko’s misery and after a while he joined in too.

”Thank you,” the male whispered.

”Zuko, I told you-“

”Not for healing me, but I’m still grateful for that you treat me like... I matter. Not many do,” he confessed.

”Your uncle-“

”My Uncle has always treated me like I mattered. My mother too but other then those two...” Zuko trailed off.

”But you were a prince!” She stated and he gave a dark chuckle in response. 

“My father tried to kill me because I didn’t have the Spark when I was born. If my own father didn’t want me or treated me like I matter then why would anyone? They might not have done it publicly but...” Katara knew what he meant and she hugged him from behind due to him sitting with his back to her. The scarred teen tensed up from the student contact from her since the only human contact he’s had was from his uncle, so he’s a little uncomfortable/

“You’re a good person Zuko,” she stated as her hug tightened around Zuko. “Never forget that.”

He placed his hand on top of her arm an gave it a squeeze. They stayed there in realities silence until Katara let go. The silently agreed that there was nothing left to say on that matter, so the water bender asked Zuko if he wanted to go above deck.

”I don’t know,” Zuko gave a soft laugh. “Last time I was, I was almost killed.”

Katara gave him a look.

”Too soon?”

...

Nobody could take their eyes off of him. The Gaang plus Hakoda and Iroh kept staring like he might die any second. The other water triber’s kept watching him like he was going to kill them all but no one said anything to Hakoda.

He had to keep his anger in check because if he lashed out, he doesn’t want to end up stabbed in the ocean again. He wants some real food in his stomach before that happens again.

”Here, have mine,” Katara said and pushed her bowl into his hands. “You need to eat. You’re skin a bones.”

Zuko sighed and shook his head. He tried to push her bowl back. “I’m fine from my portion.”

”Zuko...” She trailed.

”I said I’m fine!” He snapped. He had enough of this and decided to go back to the healing chambers. He needed to be alone.

* * *

”That was rude!” Katara huffed in frustration. Toph sighed.

”Sugar Queen, you were smothering him!” She grunted. “From what I could tell he’s not the type to discuss his feelings, or like when people try and coddle him. He needs to be left alone.”

”But he’s injured!”

”You have to understand,” Iroh started to explain. “My br... I mean, Ozai, raised my nephew to believe that requiring aide and assistance is a sign of weakness. That those who’ll help will eventually betray you.” 

“That’s... horrible,” whispered Katara.

”It is...” Aang was horrified.

Iroh nodded and asked them to be patient with the teen. To let him come to them instead of the other way.

”That’s gonna be hard for Sugar Queen!” Toph laughed. “And twinkle toes!”

”If you push then he _will_ shut down and lash out,” Iroh explained. “If you want to befriend my nephew then you must respect this.”

All of them nodded and continued eating their food.

...

Toph walked past the healing room and stopped when she heard Zuko singing to himself.

’ _Leave From the Vine_

_Falling so Slow_

_Like Tiny Fragile Shells_

_Drifting in the foam...’_

As the song went one, the more Zuko’s voice became watery. Like he was on the verge of tears. When the final line of the song was sung was when she could feel Zuko’s body to shake as if he was keeping his sobbing. 

That’s it.

She burst open the door and plopped down next to the teen. Zuko flinched and quickly wiped away her tears, and he looked at the tiny earth bender. “‘Sup Sparky! Can I rant about those rich snobs my parents invited over?”

The scarred teen, whose voice was still laced with sadness, just whispered in response. She grinned and started to inform the nephew of Uncle about her previous life as the daughter of a nobleman and noblewoman. She told him of how her parents wanted to marry her off to some nobleman’s son, like she was only useful if she is someone else’s problem.

”That’s rough, buddy,” Zuko said with earnest. Toph grinned and punched Zuko in the arm. “Ow! What was that for?”

”That’s how I show affection.” 

“Oh.”

”Tell me about your experiences with nobility.” Zuko nodded and went into detail about how he was forced to dance with the daughters of nobles that were in hope of marrying into the royal family. That all the girl’s stepped on his feet and that the only one he really liked to dance with was Mai and his mother.

”Knife girl?”

”Yeah.”

Toph just hummed and listened to her friend as he prattled on about Fire Nation court and nobility. They just stayed like that for what seems like forever, until a knock at the close door signaled them that it was time to eat. “Come on Sparky.”

”But won’t the others be mad at me for losing my temper,” he asked nervously.

”Not if I have any say.” Zuko gave a timid smile at the blind girl that she couldn’t see before agreeing.

Score One for the Toph.

She walked ahead while the scarred teen walked a few paces behind since he was still terrified of the other water triber's. Understandable since he was almost killed by one of them.

As they walked onto the deck, she could feel all eyes were on Zuko and she could sense the teen who had the social skills of a rat chicken tense behind her, so she did something that would draw attention to her.

She let out a large burp.

Everyone took their attention off of Zuko and onto her. She gave everyone an evil grin and they quickly looked away.

”Thanks,” Zuko whispered.

”No prob Sparky!”

They sat down in the little group, Zuko between Iroh and Toph, and they seemed to be telling stories from their childhoods. Toph listened and laugh when she heard something funny. She could sense Zuko holding back his laughter and she interrupted so that Zuko could tell some childhood stories.

Without realizing it, both Hakoda and Iroh tensed up. “Well... um... oh! There used to be a swing in the royal gardens and I used to love climbing that tree it was on when I was little. One day Zuko untied the rope for the swing while I was up there and wrapped it around my neck, then she pushed me off! After I burnt the rope we both started to laugh so hard I thought my sides would burst! It was funny how she got the drop of me!”

Zuko was laughing at the memory while the others had horrified looks on their faces, but Zuko thought they didn’t find they didn’t find it funny. He swallowed a lump in his throat and decided to tell them another memory.

“Um... this one time I climbed to the top of the roof of the palace and I got stuck so my mother called my father to get me down. My father stood under me and told me to jump. I did and he didn’t catch me, and he told me that it was my daughter for getting stuck up there. Said that if I really wanted to get down then I would have found a way. Well, I learned my lesson. I learned to get own and climb up without anyone noticing.” Zuko smiled proudly.

Silence.

The water tribesmen stared at the teen in horror while the Gaang looked like they were on the verge of tears. Hakoda looked absolutely livid while Iroh looked horrified since he was on the war front and didn’t now of these stories. “Did I... Do something wrong...?”

”No!” They all yelled in unison. The teen flinched at the sound and backed up in fear.

”What they mean Sparky, is that your childhood is fucked up and that’s coming from me!” Toph stated.

”I thought my childhood was pretty okay, besides my fire bending lessons,” Zuko said.

”It could have been besides those two incidents!” Aang tried to reason

”True,” Katara said.

”Okay, I can tell more stories.” The others gave each other a look before agreeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I legit don’t know how much time passed.
> 
> ZUKO: This is my emotional support Toph. She has rabies.
> 
> I love Zuko and Toph sibling dynamics.


	10. Chapter 10

Sokka wanted to fly over to the jerk lord and beat him up with his trusty boomerang. From what he could see, the others wanted to pay a visit to our favorite Fire Lord and have a _long_ visit. To have some tea, talk about the good times, and beat him up. His father looked like he was about to head to the Southern Water Tribe and give the scarred teen to their Gran Gran. He didn’t disagree with that and Katara looked like she would also agree. Toph seemed to want to punt Ozai across the world or probably crush him under tons of rocks. She seemed to be contemplating on how to do both. Katara and Aang both looked like they from the cruel family that Zuko thought was normal. Iroh... Iroh looked haunted.

Zuko was looking around and Sokka thought he looked like a scared seal otter pup. Sokka couldn't blame him since his father’s men looked at the scarRed teen with sadness in their eyes.

The teenaged fire bender tried pulling into himself like a scared turtleduck when it was frightened. Man, he really needs to beat up the jerk lord. Could Aang give him a scar like Zuko’s father gave Zuko? Meh, he’ll think about that later once the They have some long needed therapy sessions with the former prince.

”Son?” Hakoda whispered from beside him. “Can I ask you something?”

”What is it, dad?”

”How would you feel about General Iroh and Zuko joining our family?”

”Just those two?” The teen from the Southern Water Tribe asked. Hakoda nodded and a grin broke out on his son’s face. “Yes! Gran Gran would love the both of them! We can introduce them to Water Tribe food. gran Gran would probably me Zuko eat at _least_ five bowls of whale bone soup. I think Iroh and her would get along great!Oh! An-“

”Sokka,” Hakoda laughed. “I’m glaD you like the idea. Now...”

The chief turned towards the former prince and Asked him if he had any good memories with his family. Zuko nodded and informed them of the fun times he had with his uncle and his cousin. He was on his third uncle and cousin story before Hakoda asked the teen about his mom. His daughter gave him a glare and Zuko’s eyes dimmed, but he humored the warrior. 

“Um...” Zuko looked down. “My mom disappeared when I was ten. I’m pretty sure she disappeared because she murdered my grandfather.”

Everyone stared at Zuko as the teen continued telling them about his mom. About how his mom loved theatre and turtleducks, but people stopped listening after he dropped the bombshell that he thought his mom murdered Fire Lord Azulon.

”Hold up,” Bato interrupted from next to his other tribesmen. “Why do you think that your mother murdered your grandfather?”

”Oh, after my cousin passed, my father tried to convince my grandfather that he should become heir. My grandfather said that he would learn the pain of losing a first born. Azula told Me that out father would kill me, and then my mother said goodbye. The next morning, my mom is gone and my grandfather is dead.

Silence. Then...

”What is wrong with your family?!” A random voice called out and the ship broke out in chaos. Katara grabbed ahold of Zuko and held him in her arms. He tensed up at the sudden contact and stared lie that until Katara felt like he had enough. She will protect the awkward otter penguin from the evils of the world. Oh, and she’ll kill that evil man who hurt her friend.

”I think my nephew needs to go and rest,” Iroh stated as he noticed that Zuko’s face was drained of blood. His hands were trembling and he seemed to be holding in his emotions.

”You guys,” Aang looked around worriedly. “Come on and let’s help Zuko.”

The rest of the GAang nodded and Sokka and Hakoda helped the former prince to his feet. Zuko staye silent the whole way back to the healing chambers and the others looked at the teen in concern.

* * *

hakoda sat at the desk that resided in the captain’s quarters and rubbed his temples in frustration. About what, he could not tell exactly. Was it that they only had a few weeks until the invasion? That his children were heading into Fire Nation territory? That his children ere heading into Fire Nation territory? Or...was it because of the mistreatment of the young Fire Nation prince? To hurt your own child and his own people celebrated the disfigurement. The Fire Nation doesn't deserve the young man.

”Hakoda?” Bato asked as he walked into the captain’s quarters. “What’s on your mind?”

”Everything,” the chief replied. Bato nodded in understanding. They sat in silence as they waited for the to rise into the sky. They were good enough friends to just stop in silence and not feel awkward.

* * *

Agni sighed as Tui yelled at him for the fifth time that day. It has been the same thing since he saved his chosen from drowning. Yes, he probably should have waited until his little flame was found, but La’s water was unforgiving that night.

”You always do this! You always interfere with humans!” Tui huffed. “Let them run their course!”

”Now, Tyi..”

”La, you can’t just let him-“

”His chosen passed our test,” the ocean spirit explained calmly. “Yes, he broke our rules but so did I. You have to let this go.”

Tui sighed and reluctantly nodded. There was no point in arguing because he knew that she was right. They all have interfered with the lives of humans. “alright.” His gave returned to Agni. “Just try and not to do it again. Your chosen now has spirit essence running through his veins and he will have to learn how to become one with his element in order to fully fulfill his destiny in aiding the Avatar.”

”Not one of my predecessors has ever done that before!” Agni exclaimed. “How can I-“

”Well, none of us have either!” Tui fumed. “But If he doesn’t learn how, then all of this has been for naught!”

La just stood next to her beloved and Agni knew this. He knew that this was his punishment. One that can harm the bridge between the two worlds.

”Very well. I will teach him.”

* * *

”You aren’t near death this time, right?” Yue giggled as Zuko woke up back in the field of flowers.

”Not that I’m aware of.” The scarred teen sat up and rubbed his aching temples. “But I’ve had enough social interaction for one lifetime. You know, the one thing I liked about my banishment was that I didn’t Have to deal with nobles that had personal space issues.”

”Is it bad that I prefer the company of the spirits than humans?” Yue giggled and Zuko laughed in response. Surprising, they had. A lot in common and got along well. Yue would introduce Zuko to the small spirits that hung around the moon spirit in training. They liked him because he is warm due to his fire bending.

”How has Sokka been doing?” He princess of the Northern Water Tribe asked.

”Haven’t you been watching him every night,” Zuko teased. Yue blushed and covered her face with her hands.

”I do not! That’s Tui!” She pouted and smacked him on his arm.”Besides he doesn’t always watch them! One eye watched them while the other doesn’t!”

”Does Agni have that ability?” She nodded and explained that all elemental sprits have it, and that he’ll learn about it once his training starts. He tried to ask her more about the training but she shook her head. She told him that he will need to learn about his own Since training elemental’s vary from elemental.

”So,” Zuko started after Yue stopped explaining. “What do you do here for fun?”

Yue grinned and pulled him up by his hands. Why does he have a feeling that this is the start of a wonderful friendship?

* * *

Iroh tried falling asleep but not matter how much he tossed and turned in his bed, he just couldn’t find relief.He stayed like that way for a few hours until he gave up. The former general got up from the bed and decided to take a stroll around the ship like he did on the Wani. Just like on the Wani, he unconsciously ended up in front of his nephews door.

 **“Iroh...”** That voice again. The voice of the dragons. Were the spirits summoning him? Well, the oil lamps answered that for him. They started to flicker that painted a path towards the upper deck. Iroh, who knew better then to argue with the spirits, followed the flickering path towards his destined destination.

He saw a glowing ball of light punched on top of the railing as it waited for him. As he approached it, the voice returned. **“I see that you are worried for your nephew... as am I.”**

”Agni...?” Iroh whispered in awe before bowing in respect.

 **”Rise.”** Iroh listened due to the fact that the little, glowing dragon was the one who blessed them with the sun. **“tell me what’s on your mind.”**

”Your grace?”

**”Your inner flame flickers with worry. Why is that?”**

”Iroh sighed and told the sun spirit about howhe’s or ride about his nephew's future. That he’ll probably always worry for the boy he thinks of as a son until the the end of days. Agni chuckled and told him he knew this feeling well. 

**“I have chosen’s that spread my word but I cannot help them until it is too late. I will not make this mistake with Zuko.”**

”May I ask you, my lord,” Iroh faultered before continuing. “How is my son...?”

Agni gave a soft smile and decided to humor the rightful heir of the Fire Nation. ‘he’s doing alright. He missed you and your nephew.”

The sun spirit didn’t have to look next to him to know that tears were falling down the old general’s face. He knew Iroh’s like the back of his hand because he’s been watching the man for four years now, as well as Zuko. He saw it all. The Agni Kai, the banishment, the three years they spent at sea. 

Iroh quietly dismissedhimself and left the company of the sun spirit, with droplets falling to the ground in his wake. Agni didn’t ind it though. For he has seen many grieve for his chosen’s, and for his predecessors. He remembers all of their memories, including the original Agni. While it’s frowned upon, Agni couldn’t help but watch over his current holder’s family. 

**“Don’t worry...”** A tear rolled down the sun spirit’s cheek. **“I’m doing just fine father...”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I started my new job so like I haven’t had the time. I’m also writing this with a dog lying on the back of my neck so that’s fun. 
> 
> Can you guess who the current Agni is?


	11. Chapter 11

Zuko’s eyes slowly opened as he woke up from his dream visit to the spirit world. Once he woke up, he saw Agni’s dragon form sitting on a shelf. “Agni?”

 **“Good morning, little flame,”** Agni chuckled. **“Did you have a nice trip?”**

The teen nodded and the little dragon’s wings fluttered in glee. **“Great! Now, I have something I need to-“**

“Zuko!” Sokka burst though the entrance, causing the tiny dragon to quickly hide himself from the sight. “Glad to see you’re already awake, buddy! We need ya on the deck!”

The male from the Southern Water Tribe didn’t wait for Zuko to respond because Sokka grabbed the scarred teen by his wrist. Zuko couldn’t even put on his shoes before he was dragged away by a rambling Sokka, while Agni poked his head out from his hiding place and chuckled at Zuko.

”Zuko!” Aang called out once he noticed Sokka dragging the former prince. Everyone turned and paid attention to the teen with pity in their eyes. Katara yelled at her brother for pulling Zuko while he was still injured.

”Morning Sparky!” Toph called out while he mouth was full of food. Iroh smiled from next to Hakoda but stayed usually silent.

”Good morning,” Hakoda said with a smile and handed Zuko some breakfast as Sokka started to go into detail about the invasion plan he has yet to hear.

”We crosses into the serpent’s pass a few days ago,” he explained while pointing to a map. “We’ve seen a few Fire Nation ships but none have bothered us.” ****

Aang piped up. “So what now?”

”We’ve been working on a modified version of the invasion plan.” Katara glared at her father.

”It’s _Sokka’s_ invasion plan.” The chief frowned but said nothing while Zuko slightly tensed up. Toph seemed to noticed and patted the other noble’s hand in a comforting way. 

”We won’t be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King’s armies, but the solar eclipse will leave the Fire Nation vulnerable.” Zuko looked away when Hakoda explained this.

”So, we’re planning a smaller invasion,” Sokka explained. “Just a ragtag team of out friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and the Duke!”

A big...boy? Teen? Replied. “Glad to meet ya!”

“And,” Sokka smiled. “The best part is, the eclipse isn’t even our biggest advantage! You see, Pipsqueak and the Duke told us that there have been whispers of a martyr prince who died to stop his country!”

Everyone shot a glance at Zuko, who went pale at the revelation that his people thought him dead. “Isn’t that great?!”

”Nephew...?” Iroh called out as the teen’s already pale complexion became paler. Zuko swallowed a lump in his throat and asked for a cup of water, but before that could happen. A foghorn started to blare.

”Everyone, just stay calm. Iroh and Zuko, you’ll hide with Aang under the deck as to not-“

”All things considered, Chief Hakoda,” Iroh interrupted. “I know how to speak to navel officers so that they won’t suspect anything.” 

Hakoda pursed his lips but agreed since Iroh knew more about the Fire Nation war forced than they. “Alright, Bato, Iroh, and I will take care of this.”

”Come on Zuko,” Aang gently took the former prince’s hand. “Let’s get out of their way.”

Everyone started getting into positions. The Pipsqueak and the Duke covered up Appa with a tarp and they had to help Zuko back downstairs because Sokka pulled something when he dragged Zuko.

A board was lowered from the other ship so that their captain could cross between the ships. Hakoda bowed as the captain spoke. “Commander, why are you off course? All western fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation.”

”Actually-“ 

“We are deliver today supplies to the colony of New Ozai. We have decided to cut through the serpant’s pass due to the rumor’s of rebels hiding out on the coast of Chameleon Bay.” Iroh explained with out missing a beat. The captain raised an eyebrow at this.

”And you are?”

”I’m from the department of trade. Fire Lord Ozai personally sent me to help the governor due to a pet apocalypse outbreak that caused many able bodied men to be escorted out.”

”Ah yes,” the man said. “It’s truly a shame. Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

The three older men bowed and turned away, but not before one of the men with the captain recognized Iroh. “Sir... that’s the Dragon of the West.”

”I think this might be a captured ship...” The captain pursed his lips and nodded towards their ship, and they walked towards it.

”Just stay quiet until we’re safely across the ramp. Then we’ll sink it.”

Toph gasped and jumped up. “They know!” She grabbed the floor of the ship to aim towards the three men on the ramp, abusing them to fall into the unforgiving waters.

Katara raised her arms up to cause a giant wave to put as much distance between the two ships as possible. She then turned around, causing the wave to shove the ship and get water on the enemy’s deck.

Hakoda ordered for the ship to move as fast as they can but they were already being fired at. Luckily, The first shot missed them but only be a hair. The next one, however, grazed the side of their ship. Everyone had to fight for balance as the shop rocked from the force of the impact.

”Load the Toph!” The young girl exclaimed as she got into a position as Pipsqueak picked up a giant boulder. She shoved the boulder, causing it to break into disks as she threw* them. One hit one of the catapult while the other one hit a flaming boulder midair. 

Zuko grunted in pain as he fell into a pole on the wall that caused his stitches to be ripped open. Today was supposed to be his final day for his stitches, but life decided it loved tormenting him.

The scarred teen said nothing though as the navel battle continued.

A giant spear was launched at the bottom of the ship causing water to start pouring in. Katara, with her master water bending skills quickly put on an end to that and yelled. “I’m gonna give us some cover!” She slammed her foot down that formed a giant whirlpool to form in order to create a giant cloud of fog to engulf their ship. This didn’t stop the Fire Nation to stop firing at them however.

”Ugh!” Katara tried to put out as many fire’s as she could but they were quickly becoming too much for even her.

”How we doing?” Toph called out.

”Things couldn’t get much worse,” Sokka huffed but tensed up when the serpent that the pass was named after decided to make its appearance. “The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn’t it?”

”You make it too easy!” The serpent screamed until it was hit by the flaming boulders. It locked eyes on the source of its pain and attacked it.

”Thank you universe!” But it was too soon to be celebrating because another Fire Nation ship appeared suddenly from their other side. “Why universe?!”

Zuko has enough of hiding but before he could do anything, he suddenly felt a warmth and his vision became white.

* * *

The glowing dragon was back but the light was admitting from his nephew. The boy’s outfit had also changed. His hair was floating as the flames from the boulder’s were summoned to lift the boy up and caused Zuko and the glowing dragon to merge together.

Flames erupted from his nephew’s mouth as his arms started to move as fluidly as the trickling of a mountain river. The flames that he created were t like his normal flames. The color had changed completely that it reminded Iroh of the flames of the last two dragons that still lived.

”What is happening to Zuko?!” Aang called as the rainbow flames shot towards the serpent wrapped ship, and engulfed them both into flames, those on board screamed in agony as their metal armor caused the heat to intensify. Their skin melted off as chunks of their muscle fell off as the flames waited for their screamed of agony to be silenced by the abyss of death.

”What is happening?!” Katara exclaimed as Zuko’s wrath turned towards the other ship, but Iroh’s widened in horror in realization. His nephew... is a spirit... So that meant that he was too far gone that even Katara couldn’t save him. That the spirit’s had to interfere.

”My dear nephew...”

* * *

 _‘Shit!’_ Agni thought as his chosen’s spirit powers blew out of proportion. He flew as fast as he could but the swirling flames caused the air surrounding Zuko to whip back and forth. _‘Tui’s never going to let me live this down!’_

The second Fire Nation ship was reduce to nothing but ash, which worried him since steal doesn’t melt easily.

 **“Little flame!”** Agni yelled as he used his claws to grab ahold of the teen. **“Stop this madness!”**

But Zuko didn’t listen. At this point, the flames were causing the teen’s fingers to burn because of the extreme heat. His chosen hasn’t trained himself to adapt to the powers.

 **“I guess I have no choice,”** Agni grunted and used a nickname that his current holder gave Zuko when he was alive. **“Little Turtleduck! I’m begging you! Stop this!”**

Zuko pauses his rampage as he remembered the nickname his cousin used to call him. **_“Lu...Ten...?”_**

 **“Yes, little brother! It’s me! You must calm down!”** The flames started to slow down as Zuko was lowered down slowly. His appearance changed back to normal, and he fell back down to the ship.

”Zuko!” The avatar and his friends yelled as they rushed towards the falling teen. The water bender raised her arms for the water to freeze into a slide so they could catch him once he reaches the bottom of the slide.

”Nephew!” Iroh rushed towards Zuko and picked him up in his arms. Agni watched with a soft smile as the Dragon of the West check his nephew for severe injuries.

...

”You know your chosen?!” Tui yelled.

”In my defense, my chosen was actually my predecessor’s chosen.” Tui glared at the sun spirit in frustration.

”Agni,” La pinched the bridge of her nose. “Why did you chose your current holder’s cousin?”

”I could tell he was wise,” he answered with sass.

”Agni, you know the rules. You know that you can’t choose your holder’s family as your chosen’s,” La sighed. “Your holder’s emotional attachment could corrupt your judgement.”

”Like I told you,” Agni snapped. “My previous holder chose him. You know full well that I can’t get rid of my previous holder’s chosen’s!

”You have him your life force!” Tui yelled.

”I gave him my life force because of his role in the avatar’s journey! Look at the boy’s life! You think my holder would have agreed with having the boy suffer?” Tui looked away at the uncomfortable topic that his complete opposite brought up.

”You still should have told us,” La sighed. Agni nodded and apologized for withholding information. “I do hope you have nothing else to hide Agni.”

the sun spirit grinned. “I have to keep you on your toes somehow.”

They didn’t find that funny.

* * *

Azul paced around her room as she picked her brain. She had a feeling that she had made a mistake, but that can’t be true. She doesn’t make mistakes! She’s perfect. That’s why Zuko died. Zuzu wasn’t perfect and that’s why!”

 _“You killed me, ‘Zulu,”_ she snapped her head towards her mirror that showed her brother in his Earth Kingdom attire. He gave her a small smile, _“I never wanted to hurt you. I love you.”_

“You aren’t real! I killed you!”

_“You did, but I’m not angry at you. Father is not a good man-“_

“That!” She snapped. “That is why you’re weak! You were always too soft! Like mother!”

A knock at the door took her attention off of the mirror, causing Zuzu to disappear. “Princess Azula? The Fire Lord is demanding your appearance in the throne room.”

But she didn’t pay attention. She looked at the mirror with sadness and confusion laced throughout her eyes. “Zuzu? Where did you go...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. We got all types of angst today.


	12. Chapter 12

Iroh watched nervously as Katara examined his nephew for any negative effects from... whatever had happened. Zuko hasn’t regained consciousness so he couldn’t really explain what had happened. Not even Aang, the bridge between the spirit world and the human world, had no idea what had happened.

”Well, whatever happened had something to do with Spirits,” Iroh sighed. 

“I could contact the Spirit World,” Aang suggested with a shrug. “That could help us find the answers we need.”

”That’s if the Spirits know themselves,” Katara offered. “What we saw... could it have had happened before?”

Everyone became quiet after that. What happened to Zuko that gave him those powers?

* * *

”I swear I find myself here more often then in the human would,” Zuko grunted as he stood up from his laid out position.

”Stop getting into trouble,” Yue responded.

”Last time I was asleep!” Zuko exclaimed but Yue waved him off.

”So what happened now?” The older teen sighed and explained what has happened since he last saw her. How they were attacked by his own people and a sea monster. That he felt anger and next thing he heard was his deceased cousin’s voice, and now he’s back in the Spirit World.

”Hmmm... interesting...” Yue had a thoughtful expression on her face for a few moments before offering to get him a meeting with Agni in the Spirit World. Zuko was at a lost. Normally, Agni contacts him, so would it be bad to contact the Sun Spirit? However, the former prince did want answers. After a while of thinking, Zuko nodded.

The new ‘Tui’ trainee grabbed her friend’s arms and yanked him to his feet. It did take him a few moments to get up since he was embarrassed that he fell in front of his friend. 

The princess giggled softly before helping the blushing teen up. “Sorry about that. Now come one. Even Spirit’s sleep.”

The teen nodded and followed the white haired female as they walked through the other parts of the Spirit World. They journeyed through a swamp-like place that seriously unnerved Zuko. He had to be pulled forward by Yue when the scarred teen noticed a faceless animal sitting by a hole in a tree. “What was that?!”

”That poor creature came into contact with Koh, the face stealer.”

”You mean that evil spirit from stories that parents used to tell their kids whenever they made faces? I thought it was just a myth.” Zuko was tense because how many of the spirits from the stories were real?

”Remember... All myths stem from something.” He shuddered and decided to not put too much thoughts into it.

The two members of royalty continued their trick through the constantly changing landscapes until they came upon four doors. One of them had the symbol of the Air Nomads, another with the Earth Kingdom. As well as the Water Tribe and Fire Nation.

”Each door leads to that elemental spirit,” Yue explained. “Come and find me when your questions are answered.”

Before Zuko could ask her what she meant, the white haired spirit vanished as he was sucked into the vacuum from the door that belongs to Agni.

Heat greeted him. Sure, he’s a fire bender and heat doesn’t normally bother him, but _this_ was intense. It was hotter than the hottest day on record back at the palace.

”Intense... isn’t it?” The sight of Agni standing a few steps in front of him with a smirk adorning his face made Zuko fall to his knees. He might have met the Sun Spirit many of times, but he still deserves respect. The last few times he was a little... preoccupied.

Agni chuckled and told the teen to rise. That one day he will be him. Zuko’s face contorted with uncertainty but obeyed the spirit that everyone in the Fire Nation worshipped.

”Lord Agni?”

”You have many questions but before I answer them... Tell me what makes the Fire Nation so great to you.:

”I have been taught-“

”No. Tell me why _you_ think the Fire Nation is so great.” Zuko’s eyes stared at his feet while he pondered the question. Why does he think the Fire Nation so great?

”It’s not.”

”Oh?” That surprised Agni. “Why is that?”

”No one nation is greater than the other. Right now, the Fire Nation is hurting innocent people because we want to share our greatness.”

”Don’t you want to show some patriotism?” Zuko’s eyes become sad.

”Don’t get me wrong,” he sighed. “I love my nation. I love the sandy beaches that I used to bury Lu Ten in with Azula. I love the summer solstice festivals that sell fire flakes and volcano spice ramen. The view from Sifu Piandao’s academy.”

”But...?”

”Our nation is flawed. Broken. For too long have my people been led astray by my family and I _will_ fix this injustice.” The Sun Spirit stared at the former prince before a satisfied smirk broke out across his face.

”Wonderful. It seems you have been listening to General Iroh, but that wasn’t him. No, you spoke from the experiences that have engraved themselves into your heart.” Agni placed his hand on top of the teen’s head. “You’ve grown up so much, little turtleduck.”

The Fire Bender’s mouth dropped. “Cousin...”

Agni smiled cheekily that made Zuko’s throat tighten up since he thought of his cousin like he was a brother. “Hello-“

The spirit was soon cut off by his chosen throwing himself into his arms while he shook slightly. Zuko kept mumbling into his side but Agni could make out a few things.

”I’m sorry for leaving you and father so early but don’t doubt that I haven’t been watching over you,” Agni stated while he grabbed the young boy by his shoulders. “I am _so_ proud of you.”

The teen tried to wipe away his tears (which surprisingly didn’t evaporate due to the heat) but he couldn’t stop. This continued for a few moments until he finally ran out of tears to cry. “Cousin...! I have so much to ask you...!”

”All in due time...” Agni smiled. “But for now, you must help the Avatar defeat Ozai before he destroys the world.”

The scarred teen raised his head but before the words could surface, Agni pushed him back into the mortal realm.

* * *

Toph might not be able to see, but she isn’t so blind that she didn’t notice that something was going on with her fellow high society member. The other’s were trying to carry on as normal but nothing will be normal now. She could feel that Sparky’s presence had both changed and stayed the same. 

“Ugh...” The blind earth bender scrambled to her feet and rushed over to Zuko’s side. 

“Sparky?”

”Water...?” He croaked as Toph helped him sit up. She reached around for the glass of water Katara left in case the boy woke up while she wasn’t there. 

“Here.” Zuko thanked her and gulped the liquid down. Toph just waited for a few moments before asking her friend what happened earlier.

Zuko sighed and he decided that he could tell her. That she wouldn’t coddle him and for that he was thankful for. “Just... don’t say anything to the others. I’ll... I’ll tel them when I’m ready.”

”Sparky,” Toph huffed out a laugh. “I know how it feels to be pushed by the others. Your secret is safe with my!”

She punched his arm and this time the fire bender didn’t flinch back but he did rub his arm in response. Progress.

Imagine her surprise when her personally heater started telling her a story of near-death , spirits, and fire. That he had actually died and that by the mercy of Agni-cousin was why Zuko was still alive and kicking. That he now has powers that far reached the limits of other fire benders can and only _wish_ they could achieve.

”Wow...just...wow.” For the first time since joining, Toph was speechless.

”Yeah... Wait, does this mean that laws don’t apply to me since I’m technically dead?”

”Sparky, you’re my favorite member of our group.” Zuko looked at her with confusion etched across his face. “Idea! How do you feel about scamming people?”

”Hmm...” The two upper class teens gave each other a look that would have caused most people to run away.

...

They had more in common then people would have thought. Sure, they were basically rich kids but they both loved doing some criminal activities. Although they would adamantly deny it if they were questioned about it.”

”Toph! Why didn’t you inform me that Zuko was awake?” Katara scolded but the master earth bender just grunted in response.

”I was keeping Sparky company, Sugar Queen!”

”Toph, he’s till injured! I need to exam-“

”I asked her not to inform you, Katara,” Zuko explained and Katara, who’s motherly side was coming out, decided not to push it. 

“Fine, but I still need to examine you.” The Fire Nation native nodded and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He did flinch a little but otherwise he didn’t do anything.

”So... are we still going to travel the Fire Nation?” Toph asked after a few moments.

”I thought the invasion was in a few weeks...?” Zuko asked softly. Katara nodded her head and explained to him that Aang felt that he should travel the Fire Nation in order to understand their enemy.

The teen fire bender became quiet at the thought of finally returning to the Fire Nation in order to understand their enemy.

The teen fire bender became quiet at the thought of finally returning to his homeland after three years. He... he didn’t know what to think or feel that the moment. Should he feel excited because he’ll be returning home? Or should he feel nervous about they fact that he’ll be returning home? How much has changed? How much Ed has stayed the same?

”Sparky!” The blind earth bender called out from next to him. “You there?”

”Yeah... Yeah I’m here.” Katara gave him a soft look in response.

* * *

Aang sat off to the side, hoping to come into contact with some of his past lives. Maybe they’ll know what is happening with Zuko. Was he cursed? Only those unseen by humans know the true reason, or so he hoped anyway.

”Hello Aang.” The young boy opened his eyes and gave Avatar Roku a small smile. “You summoned me?”

”It’s-“

”About your young fire bending friend?” Roku’s face looked grim. “I can’t explain what is truely going on with my great grandson for that is his story to tell.”

”But Avatar Roku-“

”Spirits are a fickle thing, Aang. You most learn to co-exist with them and to understand their choices. I will tell you this... Zuko isn’t cursed but just like you... he is on a journey that can determine the fate of others.: With that, the previous Avatar disappeared into a thick fog.

”Great, now I have more questions than answers!” Aang flapped back onto his back and groaned before something popped up in his head. “Wait... Great grandson...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive! Sorry for the hiatus. I’ve been busy with school and work and all that jazz.


	13. Chapter 13

“Aang ran off!” Zuko’s head snapped up to look at Sokka as he ran into the medical chambers.

”Are you serious?” The teen grunted as Katara stopped healing him. “We’re in the middle of Fire Nation waters! He’ll be captured!”

”I know that!” Sokka huffed. “But I have no idea where he could have gone!”

Zuko held out his hand and demanded a map. That most likely he went to one of the smaller islands around. That they better get going. “I guess our trip to the Fire Nation is now.”

The fire bender grabbed onto Sokka and pulled himself up. He flinched at the pain that moving suddenly brought him but said nothing. They needed to find Aang before something bad happened to him.

”Are you sure we should let you come?” The non-bender asked. “You’re still-“

”Doesn’t matter.” Zuko limped towards the upper deck. “I’m the only one besides uncle who knows these waters. I know them like the back of my hand.”

”Zuko-“ But he wouldn’t listen. He just told them to get ready. He explained that he’ll be fine because he hasn’t died yet. That made them quiet but they decided not to push it.

...

”Anyone see him?” Katara asked as she sat next to Zuko as he directed her on where to go. Zuko was terrified as he tried to keep what little lunch he had consumed in his stomach. The previous times he was on Appa he was unconscious so don’t say anything.

”No, but I see this cool island with that looks like an active volcano!” Sokka replied.

”Knowing Twinkletoes, that’s probably where he ended up,” Toph joked but went silent before she sighed. “He’s there, isn’t he?”

Katara maneuvered Appa to fly lower towards the island. They searched for what seemed like hours before Momo started screeching. The flying lemur jumped off of Sokka’s shoulder and flew towards the island. The others knew he must have found the young Avatar and followed the flying mammal towards the shore.

The island was very hot and humid due to the recently erupted volcano so hopefully that wouldn’t be there too long. 

Katara gasped in relief and both she and Sokka jumped off of Appa, leaving Zuko and Toph still on the sky bison. Zuko, who was still injured and sore, slid down Appa slowly as not to injure himself more. Once his feet landed in the solid ground, he held his hand up for Toph to get down. The blind girl said nothing as she got down as she ran over to the newly found monk.

Zuko watched from afar as the original GAang gave each other a group hug. Even Appa and Momo joined in on the group hug. Just watching all of them made Zuko’s chest tighten in response. He never had friends before. Wait... are they his friends? Do they consider him a friend?

”Zuko! Get over here!” Sokka called out with his arms reaching out towards him.

”Um... I- well-“ Toph reaches up and grabbed Zuko’s arm to pull him into the group hug. He grunted in slight pain and tensed up when he felt arms being wrapped around him.

”I have so much to do,” Aang whispered. 

”I know,” Katara replied. “But you’ll have our help.”

”You didn’t think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?” Aang gave a soft smile in return before it slipped from his face.

”What about the invasion?”

”We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse.” Toph turned around when she felt something brush up against her bare feet. It was the destroyed remains of Aang’s glider.

”Oh,” Toph whispered. “It’s your glider.”

Aang looked down and said that it was okay because if someone saw it then it would give away his identity. That it’s better for people to think he was hiding in the Earth Kingdom.

With that, Aang jumped up to the top of the active volcano and placed it within a crack that had molten lava flowing through it. Soon after, the glider caught fire.

* * *

”Vayu...” Tui whispered as he looked at the Wind Spirit with sadness laced throughout his voice.

”He must continue his duties... no matter the cost. Even if that means giving up his sense of identity.” The other spirits looked on sadly as Vayu left to return to his room.

* * *

Sokka was “sneakily” running around and pressed himself against a large rock that called the beach its home. “Great job with the cloud camo, but next time... Let’s disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud who knows how to keep it’s mouth shut!”

Zuko gave a small smile at the parrot puffin as it hopped around on the boulder. He even out his hand up so that he could pet it, but Sokka smacked his hand away.

”Yeah, we wouldn’t want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in!” Toph jabbed in response.

”Hey, we’re in enemy territory! Those are enemy birds!” The parrot puffin hopped up on Sokka’s head and squawked in response.

They all laughed while the former prince picked up the bird and placed it on his shoulder. Sokka groaned and frowned as the other’s started walking away. He hopped to his feet and did a running jump, and ended up falling flat on his face. 

The loud noise scared the animal on Zuko’s shoulder, causing it to fly away in fear. He frowned at the loss of his new animal friend and raised an eyebrow at the Southern Water Tribe warrior. He held back a laugh as Sokka scrambled to his feet and ran ahead of everyone into the cave.

”Well, this is it! This is how we’ll be living until the invasion begins!” Sokka’s face fell. “Hiding in cave after cave... After cave after cave...”

”Reminds me of the caves Uncle and I used to stay in after we landed in the Earth Kingdom after the siege of the North Pole.” They stared at him but said nothing. They’ll probably bring it up later though.

”Sokka, we don’t need to become cave people. What we need is some new clothes.” Aang nodded his head in agreement.

”Yeah, blending in is better than hiding out! If we get Fire Nation disguises we’ll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave.”

”Plus, they have real food out there,” Toph piped up. “Does anyone wanna sit in the dirt and eat cave-hoppers?” To make a point, she then hit the wall which ended up revealing the insects.

Momo appreciated the gesture.

”Wait! We still need Zuko’s vote!” Sokka exclaimed and they all stared at the scarred prince. Heat rose up and settled in the prince’s checks. 

”It’s not like I can go out,” he muttered. “I’m kind of recognizable.”

”But the good thing is that everyone thinks you’re dead!” Aang explained. Zuko shot his a look.

”How is that a good thing?!”

”Because they aren’t expecting you to show up in the middle of a Fire Nation city!” Katara pointed out. “How could someone they think is dead just show up? Besides, your sister made the announcement so it must be true!” 

”Still one obvious problem...” He gestured towards his face. Aang put his fingers to his chin before snapping them in an ‘aha’ moment. He started to dig around in their bags before he pulled out a roll of bandages.

”We’ll just wrap up your scar!”

”Looks like we got outvoted, sport. Let’s get some new clothes.”

...

All five of them, plus Momo, hid behind some tall rocks as they stared at drying Fire Nation clothes.

”I don’t know about this... these clothes belong to somebody.”

”I call the silk robe!” Katara called out as she jumped from behind the rock.

”But of it’s essential to our survival... then I call the suit!” And just like Katara, both Toph and aaang ran out and grabbed clothes while Sokka took his time picking his outfit.

”I wouldn’t pick that one,” aZuko said as he started dressing himself in a red tunic and black pants. He also took a dark yellow sleeveless vest.

”How come?”

”It’s a dress.” Sokka quickly dropped it and continued searching but this time showing Zuko his choices. Finally, Sokka picked an appropriate outfit after he kept picking children’s and women’s clothes. 

”Ta-dah! Normal kid!”

But Aang’s outfit looked very familiar to Zuko, but he couldn’t quite place his finger on it. Oh well.

”Hmm... I should probably wear shoes...”

”Well, in coastal cities like this, it’s quite normal to wear sandals or no shoes at all. Especially with school aged kids, but I would still have a pair just in case.

”Sweet!” Toph grabbed the straps of the shoes and pushed the bottom of them off. Zuko’s hand quickly flew to his mouth as an attempt to hold his laughter in as the bottom of the shoes hit Sokka square in the face. “Finally, a stylish shoe for the blind Earth Bender!”

”How do I look?” Katara asked as she walked up.

”You’re necklace.” Zuko pointed towards his neck. “Too Water Tribe.”

”Oh, yeah...”

”Don’t worry,” he said as he put his hand on Katara’s shoulder. “Uncle gave me some money so we can get your something to cover it up, so you don’t have to take it off.”

”Thanks Zuko!” Katara wrapped her arms around the Fire Nation native. Blood rushes to his check again since he barely ever had physical affection and being thanked is something he is still not used to.

Aang frowned from behind them while Sokka just face palmed at his friend’s obvious crush on his sister.

...

”Thank you for your purchase!” The merchant exclaimed cheerfully as Katara picked out the choker that she’ll use to cover up her Water Tribe necklace.

Zuko gave the man a polite smile and handed the currency over as he watched Sokka and Toph also put on their purchases.

”I used to visit my friend Kuzon here 100 years ago!” Zuko raised his eyebrow in surprise. 

”Kuzon the famous scholar?” Aang’s mouth dropped open.

”Kuzon because a scholar? But he hated school!” Aang breathed out. “Wow Bumi became a king and Kuzon be an a scholar... Anyway, everyone just follow my lead and stay cool.”

”But isn’t Zuko from the Fire Nation?” Katara whispered.

”No, no. Let him do this. I have full faith in him.” Aang smiled and thanked his new friend.

”You want to watch him fail,” Toph snickered to Zuko.

”Very much so.”

”Greetings, my good hotman!”

”This is so much better than I expected!” Zuko wheezed as Aang kept greeting Fire Nation citizens as ‘hotman’.

”Zuko!” Katara hissed. “That’s mean!”

”Lighten up Sugar Queen!” Toph laughed. The Water Bender frowned but said nothing as they walked to a place that sells food.

”Oh, we’re going to a meet place?”

”Here, go over to that stall over there as ask for some dried seaweed chips,” Zuko muttered and handed him some money. Aang’s face lit up and waved goodbye as the others went into the meat restaurant.

”What are dried seaweed chips?” Katara asked when they sat down at a table.

”Seaweed that has been dried, salted, and fried,” Zuko explained to the members of the GAang that ate meat, “Actually pretty good. Uncle likes them.”

”Oh! We got to try them! What other things should we try?” Sokka was drooling at the thought of trying new dishes.

”The hippopotamus cow ramen is amazing, but you’ll probably want the one without red chili flakes. Those can be... a little overwhelming for first timers,” Zuko explained.

”Pssh! I can handle a little spice!” Sokka laughed. Zuko looked unsure but just ordered the ramen anyway. Toph and Katara were smart and listened to Zuko, and ordered theirs without red chili flakes.

”Why is it red?” Sokka asked hesitantly once it was placed down in front of him. He could swear the steam formed into the shape of a skull and crossbones.

”The seasoning.” Zuko was already halfway done with his bowl. Sure, he liked his uncle’s food but Fire Nation food made with real spices will always be his favorite. 

”Oh.” Sokka swallowed a lump in his throat. No backing out now. He took his chopsticks and picked up the noodles in the bowl. The spices invaded his noise and his eyes started to water, but he marched on. The non-bender quickly stuffed the noodles in his mouth and swallowed. Nothing. “Huh. I expected-“

The sound of Sokka’s stomach rumbling cut him off and Zuko sighed. He knew this would happen.

”Hot!” Sokka’s hands started to fan his mouth in an attempt to cool his burning mouth.

”Here.” Zuko’s shoved a roll from the bread basket on the table into his burning mouth. “Bread helps.”

The teen quickly ate the whole basket before his mouth finally found relief.

”Here,” the waiter laugh, “I guess coming from the colonies your probably wouldn’t be used to our spices.”

”How-“ Katara started.

”Your accents. I can also tell your friend here is from the Capital!” They waited festered towards Zuko. “You guys on leave?”

”Yes, sir.” Zuko replied hastily. If he thinks they are from the army then he better play it up so that it doesn’t seem strange he has a bandage around his eye.

”Well, we appreciate our soldiers around here, so you get our military discount! Fifty percent off!”

”That’s too kind!” Katara smiled when the waiter waved her off in response.

”I wasn’t expecting that,” Toph mumbled around her face full of food. The siblings agreed while Zuko took Sokka’s unfinished bowl of ramen at eat. Can’t let it go to waste after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m alive! 
> 
> Barely. Sorry, the last few weeks have been kinda hard on me. I got Covid and my grandpa, whom I was very close to, Passed away recently. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

"That was great!" Sokka patted his stomach in satisfaction. He finished his hippopotamus cow ramen and Zuko nodded in agreement. "Well, we better find Aang and explore some more!"

"Yeah, we better find him before he finds trouble," Katara sighed. "He always seems to find trouble."

The group quickly paid and left the restaurant. They went around to the different snack stalls looking for the Avatar, but they couldn't find the last air bender.

"Where could he have gone to ?!" Sokka huffed. "He shouldn't have gone far!"

"We're in the middle of the Fire Nation, and the Avatar is missing! This isn't good!" Zuko placed his hand on Katara's shoulder.

"We'll find him. Unless he air bent, then he should be somewhere. Probably went to that petting zoo over by the market."

Katara nodded and she and the others followed the fire bender to the holding area. Aang does love animals after all.

"Sparky," Toph started. "What was it like growing up in the capital?"

"I grew up in the palace," Zuko muttered. "After my mom disappeared, both Azula and I were forbidden to step foot outside the palace."

"But you said your mom left when you were ten," Katara breathed out. Zuko nodded sadly.

"Until my banishment when I was thirteen, I only had access to the outside via the garden and the training area." Toph thumped Zuko on the back.

"Same! Got to love parents right?"

"At least yours never burned half of your face off," he grumbled. That stopped the interrogation of his tragic backstory. They had to focus on finding Aang.

* * *

Iroh was in the control room of the captured Fire Nation ship as Hakoda and him planned out their route for gathering supporters for the invasion force. However, Iroh's mind was somewhere else. He was worried about his nephew. The two haven't been truly separated since Zuko was a young boy. He always kept an eye on his pseudo-son and not knowing where he was concerns him.

"Something on your mind?" Hakoda asked.

"Ah, just worrying about my nephew. Normally, when I'm away from him for too long, he gets the retired general he knew what he means. That he also worries for his children.

"My bro- I mean... Ozai never cared for his children. He uses them as if they are pieces in Pai Sho," Iroh hissed. "Especially my nephew. He almost threw him from the balcony when Zuko never showed the spark."

"Spark?"

"How we tell if an infant will be a strong fire bender," the former Fire Nation heir explained. "My son and Azula had it. Zuko on the other hand..."

"But to kill...?"

"My brother didn't want a non-bender for a first born. he thought of it as an embarrassment..."

Hakoda pursed his lips and looked horror stricken. Just the thought of killing his son just because he was a non-bender made him absolutely sick to his stomach. To hurt the physical manifestation of his wife and his love...

"Did... were Ozai and his wife in love...?" Iroh stayed silent before shrugging his shoulders.

"Their marriage was an arranged one. If their was any love they did not show it, but I believe that neither held any love for the other."

"But their-"

"Zuko and Azula were nothing but things to gain out father's favor. Azula thinks Ozai loves her but if she loses her purpose then she'll be married off to some noblemen's son. Ozai holds no love in his heart." Hakoda ran his hand over his face. He had nothing to say. How could he?

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Katara exclaimed once she saw the Avatar walk into their cave. "We've been worried sick!"

To 'help' her point, Zuko took a bite out of the dinner he and Katara made. The water bender shot the former prince as exasperated look but turned her attention back to Aang.

"I got invited to play with some kids after school!"

"After what?!" Sokka screeched right next to Zuko's good ear.

"Ow." But no one paid him any mind.

"I enrolled in a Fire Nation school! And I'm going back tomorrow!"

So that's why the outfit looked so familiar. It's a uniform for an academy. Oops.

"Enrolled in what?!" Sokka looked at the fire bender. "Shouldn't you've known that his outfit was a uniform?!"

"Private tutors." That was all Zuko said as he continued eating. He really wasn't too bothered by Aang going to school. What better way to learn about the Fire Nation then getting a Fire Nation education?

"Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea. But it sounds... really terrible." Sokka was trying his best, but can you blame him for being apprehensive?

"Yeah, we got our outfits. What do you need to go to school for?" Toph said with a deadpan look on her face.

"Every minute I'm in that classroom. I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation."

"Aang," Zuko spoke up. "You have to take into consideration that the history they teach is full of Fire Nation propaganda. They teach about how great our nation is. Very few people know the truth."

"I know that! But to truly understand your people, I must think like them!" Aang pulled out a picture of Zuko's father. " i already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai!"

The scarred prince flinched at the sight of his father. The Water Tribe siblings seemed to notice, but Aang continued.

"And here's one that I made out of noodles!"

"Aang-"

"Impressive, I admit." Katara elbowed her brother and motioned over to the shaken fire bender. "But I still think it's too dangerous!" 

"I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace!" Zuko snorted in response.

"No there isn't. When the palace was built they made sure that only the royal family knowns where the secret entrances are," he explained.

"Aang!"

"Please let me stay! Please!" The avatar begged his friends.

"I think we should let him," Zuko piped up. "It could be useful."

"If Zuko think it's okay..." Katara trailed off.

"Yeah, Sparky does know a lot about the Fire Nation," Toph added. "Why not?"

"Seems you're outvoted Sokka!" Aang exclaimed.

"Great!" Sokka huffed. "What could possibly go wrong?!"

...

"Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs..."

"Seezek. I'm... Sazi and this is my wife Neizon," Zuko said as he scratched his cheek. Man was this fake beard itchy.

"Neizon Seezek, nice to meet you."

"Your son has been enrolled here for two days and he's already causing problems. He's argued with his history teacher, disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil. Zuko pretended to sigh in disappointment while Katara acted shocked. 

"That's what any mother would say, ma'am."

"I sincerlly apologize about my... son's actions," Zuko said. "It's no excuse, but our move hhere has been hard on our son. Once we get home I will make sure he understands that as a proud citizen's under the Fire Lord that we must act like it."

"That's what I'd liked to here. Hopefully the next time we meet will be under better circumstances."

"Like wise."

...

"That settle it! No more school!" Sokka yelled. Zuko had to get Katara to help him remove his fake beard because Sokka insisted on using glue on his face.

"I'm not ready to leave," Aang huffed. "I'm having fun for one. Just being a normal kid."

"If you haven't noticed," Zuko hissed as Katara ripped off the last chuck of his fake beard off. "None of us are 'normal' kids. If you can't keep a low profile then we'll have to no choice."

"That isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" Zuko snapped. "The sooner you accept that nothing will ever be normal that the better you'll feel."

"Zuko! Don't yell at him!" Katara yelled. "He's trying his best!"

"His best won't save others from Ozai's control! He will slaughter anyone who opposes him! Ozai is a heartless man who won't stop until everyone is crushed beneath his shoe!"

"Like you're any better!" Katara hissed.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"It means you tried to kill us multiple times!"

"One, I _never_ tried to kill you all ! And I did it to return home! You know that!"

"Return home to a family that never wanted you!" As soon as those words exited her mouth, Katara regretted it. 'Zuko, I-"

Zuko stood up quickly and hastily walked out of the cave without saying a word. Katara was about to run after him, but Toph earth bended a wall of rock in front of her. "Don't Sugar Queen. Let him be alone for a while."

* * *

Azula was sitting at the empty pond of the former royal garden. Once Zuko was banished, the garden was no longer cared for. Why keep it nice when no one went there? Well, now it's not like her brother would ever return anyway.

 _"It's a shame that no one is taking care of this place..."_ Dammit. He's returned.

"Why can't you leave?!" Azula snapped. "You're dead!"

 _"And yet I'm spending my afterlife with you,"_ the ghost (?) Zuko chuckled. _"I do love you. 'Zula. More then you think."_

"You betrayed me!"

 _"'Zula,"_ Zuko sighed. _"You know that deep down what father is doing is wrong."_

"Father is never wrong!" Azula picked up a rock and threw it at her brother. "Leave me!"

* * *

The nice thing about caves is that caves is that caves have land above it. Places the others probably can't reach because he climbed the sides of the steep cliff. Well, maybe Toph could.

"Guess I got my answer," he muttered bitterly. They never saw him as a friend. No matter. He didn't need them anyway. He'll stick with them until they defeat his father then he'll wash his hands of them. He didn't need them before and he didn't need them now.

Where was Yue when he needed her? At least _she'll_ still be his friend.

The fire bender stared up at the full moon and sighed. Why was he upset? Katara was right. The only members of his family that truly cared for him are either dead or left him. His uncle only loves him because he misses Lu Ten. He'll leave him eventually.

 **"Stop it,"** Yue huffed. **"That's a message Agni told me to tell you, and I second it. You had a fight with them. Fights with friends happen."**

"Well, I never had friends before-"

"You never had any friends?" Zuko turned around and saw Toph walking up behind him. Once she reached him she plopped down. "Even my parents made some people be my friends."

"Well, Azula had friends. I was just tolerated by them. That's why I get so overwhelmed," Zuko muttered and laid down.

"Tell me about it. Katara..."

"Acts like a mom? At least, I think?" Toph laughed and agreed with him.

"At least we understand each other. How about this... whenever we feel overwhelmed, you and I go to each other." Zuko hummed and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yue smiling. 

**"Just like her, I'll always be here for you, and remember to train your powers. They will come in handy."**

With that, the new Tui disappeared. Leaving Zuko and Toph alone as they talked about everything and nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your well wishes. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Anyway, I had this chapter finished for a while now. Just didn't feel like typing it. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and to those who don't celebrate it then I hope you all had a happy holiday.


	15. Chapter 15

Zuko only talked to Toph. The other three he ignored. Even if they talked to him, he just pretended that he didn’t hear them.

“I mean… He’s so mature giving us the silent treatment!” Katara huffed to her brother and Aang. “Why not just yell at me? Something!”

“Can you blame him?” Sokka asked. “You did say his whole family hated him> We’re lucky he came back.”

“Don’t remind me,” muttered the water bender. “I tried to apologize but he’s ignoring me!”

“He’ll come around,” Aang added, trying to be helpful. “Anyway… we better get ready for a dance party!”

…

Katara was amazed at the musical talent of the Fire Nation youth, however the name could use some work.

“Why would they agree to that name?” Zuko asked Toph as he snickered.

The water bender frowned. How did Toph get to be such friends with Zuko? She _healed_ him. She’s the reason her dad let him on the ship.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sokka asked his baby sister. “I also have my doubts but…”

“It’s not about the party,” she huffed. “It’s just… Zuko talks to Top the most out of all of us.”

“Well, Toph didn’t know him before. She only knew his uncle which I doubt talked bad about his nephew.” Her brother had a point. “Maybe it’s because she’s a blank slate.”

“I try to show him that I think of him as apart of the group! I include him with the chores and-“

“Katara,” Sokka interrupted. “Zuko… he’s complicated. He’s been through and seen things that we have been lucky to have avoided. I can’t say I understand what goes on in his head. Honestly, I don’t think that he really does either.”

“How…?”

“You’ll have to ask him.” She nodded and slowly made her way over to where the two members of high society sat.

“Um… May I sit here?”

“Sure, Sugar Queen! Have a seat next to Sparky!” Both Zuko and Katara tensed up, but the fire bender didn’t complain so she guessed that he didn’t mind.

The trio sat in awkward silence, well, Zuko and Katara did while Toph felt the vibrations of the earth as the Avatar danced.

“Who knew Twinkle Toes could dance?” Toph asked. Katara just smiled.

…

“And this is how they do it in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se,” Aang explained as he started to demonstrate to the others.

“Wow, they look pretty good together.” Zuko paid no attention as he watched with fascination. So, _this_ is what dancing is. How could Sozin ban this? It’s amazing! It’s-

Zuko’s head snapped towards the entrance of the cave to see that headmaster and some guards standing there. “Shit…”

It seemed that the banished prince wasn’t the only one to notice because the other students froze in fear. Aang, who was still dancing, stopped when the headmaster called out. “He’s the one you want! The boy with headband!”

Thankfully, the students Aang befriended all worked together to help the GAang escape through the tunnels.

As they flew away on Appa, Toph congratulated the young Avatar for his kindness but Zuko couldn’t help but have an uneasy feeling about what that headmaster will do to those kids. He knows the harshness of punishment in the Fire Nation and all those kids will bare the brunt of it.

 _‘Once we free them…’_ Zuko thought. _‘I’ll ask Uncle to bring back dancing…’_

* * *

Agni watched silently as his chosen and his friends flew away from the port city. As the day of the eclipse drew closer, his nerves grew worse. He will lose his abilities to go to the mortal realm and will lose sight of what will happen.

“You worry for your subjects.” Agni tensed up and ignored the voice of the trespassing spirit. “My lord…”

“Kiyoko,” he snarled. “Shouldn’t you be protecting a river or something?”

Kiyoko, of The Painted Lady as the humans call her, chuckled. “Shouldn’t you be watching your other subjects, and not just you family from a life that has long passed?”

The sun spirit clenched his hands as the room grew hotter in response to Kiyoko’s taunts. “What do you want?”

“The spirits are uneasy. They can sense a great power that will cause mass destruction if left unchecked.”

“Since when do the spirits care about what happens in the mortal realm?”

“Since that boy was blessed by you because you can’t let go of the past!” The Painted Lady yelled. “Your inability to let go has but us all in danger! To have a human that can use spirit abilities and is not the Avatar has caused imbalance! Yue was only given the life force of a spirit! You gave this _boy_ unnatural pow-“

 ** _“Silence!”_** Agni bellowed. **_“The other elementals have agreed with me on this matter and we will not be questioned by second rate spirits like you!”_**

His booming voice caused to lower spirit to be quiet in fear of angering the elemental spirit any farther. No matter. The elementals might be satisfied, but she is not.

* * *

Zuko didn’t feel right. It’s like his inner fire was dimming. He tried to fire breathe in order to warm himself up, but nothing came of it. He wasn’t running a fever or a cough. His wounds have long been healed, yet he felt weak.

“Momo?” Aang called out in the sludge filled water of the river they were in. “Hey, guys, I think this river is polluted…”

The rest of the group groaned in response when the young boy air bent the sludge off. Toph spit out what got in her mouth and Zuko wiped it from his eyes before Aang got rid of that.

“Well, that explains why I can’t catch a fish around here,” the non-bender huffed. “Because normally my fishing skills are… off the hook!”

Zuko snorted in response while the others just stared at him.

“Too bad your skills aren’t _on_ the hook.” Sokka frowned while the others laughed at Toph’s quip.

“It looks like we’ll need to go somewhere else to get food as well as some medicine for Zuko… Assuming that’ll fit into Sokka’s master schedule.”

“Hmm… It’s doable, but that means only two potty breaks today.” Sokka pointed at Zuko. “You just had to get sick.”

Luckily, the scarred prince had just enough energy to give the non-bender a not so nice gesture.

“Hey, maybe we can get food there!” Aang pointed over to a small river village, although Zuko just had to trust him.

Appa climbed out of the river and walked behind a couple of hills. In order to hide the giant beast, they had to cover the sky bison will most. That means that Zuko had to get off the flying animals. Sokka and Katara had to help him down due to how weak he felt. He only made it to the edge of the cliff by leaning on both of the sibling’s shoulders. The man that stood underneath them and called out to them seemed weird to him.

“My name’s Dock! Mind if I ask who you are?”

“We’re, um, from the Earth Kingdom colonies,” Katara answered quickly.

“Wow, colonials. No offense but your friend doesn’t look too good.” Dock pointed at the trembling Zuko.

“What…what gave you that idea?!” He snapped.

“Well,” Dock continued like Zuko said nothing. “Hop on, I’ll give you a ride into town.”

As the semi-smooth boat ride made its way into town, Zuko thought he saw… something. It looked like a flying rat but for some reason it looked transparent. It flew above their heads, but it seemed like the others either didn’t see it or didn’t notice it. Agni, he hopes he’s not going insane, or is he already insane? Why is it always him that gets tortured? Sure, he’s made some mistakes but he’s now doing go-

“Zuko!” The older teen’s eyes snapped open. “You scared us!”

Katara helped Zuko sit up as they made their first unsteady steps open upon the rotting wood that somehow hasn’t collapsed underneath their weight. To think, this village had not help when his nation preached about sharing greatness with the world when they won’t share their greatness with it’s own citizens. He couldn’t stomach the thought…Or was that his sickness?

“Thanks for the ride,” Aang called out.

Starving. His people were starving while those in the capital got fat and wasted food. All because his father and those before him were selfish and greedy. It broke his heart.

Behind the group, the sludge started to bubble. Normally, a bubble here or there wouldn’t cause a second glance, but the entire river started to bubble, and the air became dry.

“What’s…happening…?” Katara panted as her throat started to feel dry, like she hasn’t drunk water in ages. The others seemed to notice as it reminded them of their time in the desert.

The villagers of the river seemed to also notice as they started to shift around uncomfortably.

 **“Calm down,”** Agni’s voice spoke to him. **“You are hurting those around you.”**

“What…?” He whispered and looked around in confusion. By letting go of his anger, the stifling heat instantly let up. However, the action had left over results were still there. The villagers had no clean water to sooth their throat.

“What just happened…?” Toph questioned.

“I… don’t know,” Aang replied but his locked onto the fire bender’s trembling form. “Let’s just get what we need and go.”

“I’ll just stay here,” Zuko grunted and sat down by the edge of the pier. Katara eyes lingered on the weakened prince but went with the others anyway.

“Wha happened to ya eye?” The banished prince turned his head and saw a young boy looking at him. “Did you get a boo boo?”

“Izu!” The boy’s mother scolded.

“It’s okay,” Zuko assured her weakly. As he took in the sight of the two, his chest went tight. The boy was too skinny. A child his age should be plumper than that yet none of his baby fat was visible.

“We don’t normally get visitors here,” she explained. “Not since the army set up their factory.”

His hands clenched in anger but before an inferno, he took a deep breath and let it all go. “I’m… sorry this has happened to you.”

The mother smiled sadly, and she said that there was nothing to apologize for. For he is just a child in her eyes.

“Come on, Lee,” Sokka called. “We got to get going.”

He was reluctant to leave the small family, but he could feel that his knees would not hold him up for much longer.

…

“Our detour into town today has completely thrown off out schedule,” muttered the blue eyes male as he took a bowl from the pot. “It’s gonna take some serious finagling to get up back on track.”

“Finagle away, O schedule master!”

“Well, for starters, it looks like we’ll need to wake up forty-three minutes earlier every day.” Sokka turned towards his friend. “You’ll have to wake us up when you wake up.”

The fire bender pursed his lips but decided not to say anything. Instead, he started to zone out. He’s exhausted from today’s events but yet sleep alluded him.

He heard everyone go to bed as sleep decided to stay out of his reach after a few hours of trying to fall asleep, yet he heard the soft whispers of the group’s water bender as she talked to the sky bison.

“What are you doing?” Katara jumped slightly and whipped around with her hands raised. She breathed out once she saw who it was, but her face morphed into a guilty expression.

“I… those villagers need help!” He raised his eyebrow and she started on a tangent about helping those who need her.

“Are you done?” She visually deflated and nodded. “Good because I’m not going to stop you. However, you do need a plan.”

Her face immediately lit up and they started to plan on how to help the villagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guy do have any fanart for this fic, send me it via Tumblr, Discord, or Instagram.
> 
> @steveawkwardgrimreaper is my insta.


End file.
